Strike the Pose
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Gadis berambut semerah darah itu adalah model pendatang baru di dunia model. Model majalah dewasa!/warning inside/ Jellal on Sexy Mode and li'll bitcy Erza Scarlet..
1. Chapter 1

[WARNING! FIC MENGANDUNG UNSUR MATURE MESKI SEDIKIT, YANG BELUM 17TH AKU TAK LARANG KALIAN BUAT BACA FIC INI, TAPI BAGI YANG BELUM SIAP MENTAL DAN TERUTAMA YANG KENCINGNYA BELUM LURUS BETUL, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK. SATU LAGI, **DOSA** **DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PEMBACA!]**

Strike the Pose

CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal F & Erza S

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **08:00 pm**

Gadis berhelaian blondie itu terbangun. Melirik jam di nakas, dia hendak tercekat sesuatu, namun urung panik mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Menguap lebar dengan anggunnya, dia melangkah turun dari atas ranjang dengan membawa serta selimut pinknya, menutupi tubuh indah telanjang yang dipenuhi ruam-ruam merah.

Hal itu membuat laki-laki bersurai biru dengan tatoo merah di pipi kanannya terekspos. Tubuh setengah telanjang dengan hanya memakai celana yang tidak terpasang dengan benar, serta beberapa ruam merah dan parutan di area pundak, dia menggeliat. "Ng... sudah pagi ya?"

"Kau sangat pulas sih, Jellal!" seru si blondie, menatap dengan tatapan agak bitchy ke arah pemuda rambut biru yang tampan dan seksi itu.

Jellal, atau lengkapnya Jellal Fernandes, mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan gadis blondie itu. Terlihat jelas dengan matanya, gadis itu membuka selimut tebalnya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Dan tentu saja, sebagai pria hetero a.k.a normal tulen, itu membangkitkan 'something'. Apalagi gadis itu tidak menutup pintunya dengan benar, seolah mengundang dengan sengaja.

Menyeringai, Jellal segera menyusul perempuan nakal berambut blondie itu ke dalam. Tak lupa, dia melempar asal satu-satunya pakaian yang ada di tubuhnya sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai terdengar suara-suara tak lazim dari dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kau mulai bekerja di sini.. em... Err.." kata seorang kakek boncel berambut putih dan hanya sebatas kerah baju dan sekitar telinga, yang memancarkan pantulan cahaya dari puncaknya yang mengkilap. Mengingat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah darah di hadapannya, rasanya terlalu sulit.

"Erza, namaku Erza..." sambung gadis itu, si kakek menertawai kepikunannya di usianya yang harusnya sudah udzur.

"hehehe... kau benar Erza, aduh! Mengingat nama seorang pendatang baru saja aku sudah susah, seharusnya aku sudah pengsiun dari dulu tapi.."

"Jangan kakek!" seru seorang pemuda dewasa yang kekar-kekar gimanaaa, dengan rambut pirang dan ada tanda bekas luka membelah mata. Membuat pria itu terlihat seram oleh Erza untuk kesan pertama, "kumohon jangan dulu pengsiun, aku tidak mau menjadi manager dulu. Aku masih ingin bebas!... ittai..."

"Yah, bebas 'kencing' di dalam model-model seksi dan para jalang yang kau inginkan maksudmu Laxus? Dasar cucu kurang kerjaan!..." cerocos sang kakek dengan wajah sangar setelah memukul pantat pria itu dengan keras menggunakan papan dada.

Erza hanya menghela nafas melihat keduanya. Dia memang tidak merasa aneh ataupun jijik dengan pembicaraan cucu-kakek yang benar-benar vulgar itu, karena dia juga akan bekerja di sini. Fairy Tail Magazine. Perusahaan majalah dewasa untuk memulai karirnya di bidang permodelan. Jadi hal-hal itu bukanlah masalah kan.

Lagipula, Erza bukanlah gadis baik. Dia dibuang dari keluarganya sejak kecil, hidup dan dibesarkan di sebuah bar, serta hampir diperkosa pemiliknya beberapa kali saat dia berumur 17. Masalahnya dia bukannya tidak mau melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan pemilik bar yang terus mendesaknya dengan dalih balas budi, tapi Erza agak jijik dengan riwayat ayah asuhnya yang memang memiliki penyakit kelamin. Haruskah dia sakit dan mati secara menyedihkan begitu hanya untuk membayar hidup? Rasanya tidak.

Baru-baru ini dia melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Umur Erza sekarang berusia 18 tahun dan dia sudah memiliki paras aduhai, tinggi semampai, dan juga tubuh yang bohay. Tidak salah jika awalnya dia berniat melamar untuk menjadi office boy di perusahaan majalah dewasa itu, dan malah direkrut menjadi model langsung oleh CEO-nya yang sudah udzur tapi masih mesum itu.

Sekarang dia di sini. Tempat pemotretan di salah satu ruangan kantor majalah Fairy Tail. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata kru (yang kebanyakan laki-laki) menatap lapar para model yang tengah berpose stripp, kilatan-kilatan cahaya blitz, dan juga segala kebisingan itu memang tidak sebanding dengan bar. Erza tidak merasa canggung sedikitpun. Dia bahkan terlihat bak artis profesional yang telah senior daripada newbie. Bahkan, model wanita yang tengah memakai sehelai thong itu terlihat lebih pendatang lagi darinya karena terus diprotes kru gara-gara tingkah malu-malu kucingnya di tengah para model pria setengah telanjang dengan dada kotak-kotak yang menatap tubuhnya.

"Jenny, sudah kubilang, angkat kedua tanganmu dengan lepas ke atas!"

Yah, pose yang terlalu erotis untuk perempuan berbadan montok dengan ukuran dada seperti itu, tanpa bra, yang maksudku, begitulah. Erza menggeleng-geleng kepala merahnya lalu cepat-cepat beringsut dari tempat ramai itu. Gadis muda itu di sini bukan tanpa kenalan, ada beberapa yang dia kenal baik, seperti Gray – model stripper, yang sedang berpose diantara lima pria dan wanita muda bernama Jenny – yang merupakan teman se smu juga sekampus. Atau Natsu, pria berambut pink yang sedang mengambil gambar dengan kamera besar, terkadang lelaki itu menjadi model, namun dia seorang photografer yang dikenal Erza sebagai langganan bar tempatnya dulu.

Ah tunggu, seseorang melambai dari kumpulan kru, "Erza, sebelah sini!"

Erza tersenyum lalu menghampiri gadis blondie yang memakai hoodie dan rok mini, serta sepatu boot. Warna pakaiannya pink dengan tone coklat, khas autumn. Lucy Heartfillia, seorang penata busana sekaligus penata gaya, tapi dia teman baiknya sejak taman kanak-kanak. Hingga sekarang.

Mereka berpelukan sejenak.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini?" pekik Lucy tertahan setelah melepaskan pelukan Erza. "Jangan bilang kau adalah model baru yang kakek Makarov koar-koarkan barusan?!"

"Yah, bisaq dibilang seperti itu.."

Lucy tercekat, kemudian dia dan Erza tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua mengobrol ria entah berapa jam lamanya, yang jelas, selangkangan Lucy sampai terasa tak nyaman saking lamanya mereka berbincang-bincang. Dia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah, Erza heran memperhatikannya. "Kamu kenapa Lucy?"

"E-etoo.."

"Hah, Erza?"

Sang gadis berambut merah menoleh begitu mendapati Natsu dan Gray sudah menyelesaikan pemotretan mereka, bergabung dan berhight-five ria. Si pemuda pink duduk di pinggir Lucy, sedangkan Gray duduk di sebelah Erza. Reaksi mereka berdua juga sama kagetnya di awal, namun kemudian berubah biasa setelahnya.

"Jadi untuk pekerjaan pertamaku hari ini apa?" tanya Erza.

Lucy membuka buku agenda biru laut yang dari tadi dibawanya sebelum menjawab, "ada untukmu, memperagakan linggerie terbaru rancangan Bob, dengan merk Blue Pegasuss. Kemudian iklan Lipstik untuk the violet, sepertinya kau cocok dengan rambut merahmu.."

"Ah! Kau akan berpartner denganku dalam iklan the violet itu, Erza..." ujar Gray yang langsung dipotong Natsu.

"Astaga, malang sekali nasibmu Erza. Debut pertamamu bersama sijelek itu,"

"Apa yang kau bilang, Flamehead?!"

Natsu bukannya tidak akan membalas perkataan Gray, begitu pula sebaliknya, untuk memulai perkelahian mereka hari ini, tapi aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari sekitar tubuh Erza membuatnya urung. Tidak di smu, tidak di bar, tidak dimanapun. Semua orang yang sudah mengenalnya akan segera tutup mulut dan jaga sikap seketika jika Erza sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda hendak marah. Bagi mereka, gadis berambut merah dihadapannya yang tengah marah itu me-nye-ram-kan!

"Semua kru, siap ke lantai atas untung pemotretan linggerie!"

Sebuah teriakkan dari pria berambut hijau aneh berhasil membuat Natsu dan Gray kembali bernafas. Mereka berempat, termasuk Lucy dan Erza, segera menyusul yang lainnya ke lantai atas. Dimana salah satu ruangan kamar suite di kantor telah disulap menjadi ruang pemotretan yang sangat manis. Namun tak ayal, dengan banyaknya kru yang berkumpul, sebagian yang menonton segera diusir Laxus karena terlalu penuh, membuat suasana menjadi gaduh. Tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kemanisan sudut kamar yang dibidik Natsu oleh kameranya.

Erza berpartner dengan Jenny dan seorang wanita bernama Lissana, telah mengganti pakaian tertutup mereka dengan sehelai lingerie tipis yang lembut dengan ditutupi yukata mandi. Mereka bertiga langsung memasuki arena pemotretan begitu terdengar teriakan Natsu, dan beberapa kru yang sok sibuk, membantu melepas pakaian serupa handuk dari ketiga model wanita saat mereka sudah sampai diatas kasur.

"Ok, siap..." Natsu memulai aba-aba untuk berpose.

Erza dengan lingerie hitam bercorak merah dengan renda yang hanya menutupi bagian vitalnya, begitu pula Jenny dengan bahan putih bersulam kuning-kuning, Lisanna mengenakan model yang sama dengan mereka berdua tapi dengan warna dominan pink dan ungu. Ketiganya berpose strike, bergantian, dan sangat menggairahkan bagi pria manapun yang melihatnya.

Jangan beritahu Lucy, kalau sekarang sebenarnya Natsu mimisan dibalik lensa kameranya yang besar. Haha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, para kru, staf, manager, serta model-model yang bekerja di kantor majalah dewasa itu membubarkan diri ke rumah, kos-kosan, atau tempat manapun yang mereka suka. Banyak cerita tentang yang terjadi hari ini, dan lagi, Erza rasanya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dan berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya di Fairy Hills. Asrama khusus staf dan model perempuan yang bekerja di Fairy Tail Magazine.

Tapi mungkin tidak malam ini. Terlalu lelah rasanya bekerja seharian penuh, meski hanya ber-strike dan ber-pose, gonta-ganti tempat dan pakaian merupakan hal yang sangat merepotkan bagi seorang model ternyata.

Bahkan Erza tidak menyangka, setiap lelaki yang berpose seharian ini dengannya sangatlah berbeda dengan para hidung belang yang pernah-atau sering- dia jumpai di bar dulu. Kalau mungkin dulu dia punya kenangan pahit harus berusaha melindungi diri dari setiap kaum adam yang berusaha meng-grepe-grepe dirinya, tadi itu lain ceritanya. Meski ditengah begitu banyak pria stripp, yang tentunya memiliki tubuh menggiurkan, Erza bahkan tidak merasa takut.

Mereka semua seperti enggan. Bahkan ada pula beberapa yang harus kena bentakan Natsu sang kameraman hanya karena para pria itu salah pasang ekspresi saat berpose mesra dengannya tadi. Dia juga heran, padahal saat itu Erza yang mempunyai nice body ini sedang memakai berbagai lingerie, bikini, bahkan beberapa nyaris naked.

Bukannya Erza pengen di rape tadi, hanya dia heran saja.

Berbagai kesimpulan muncul di benaknya. Kalau para pria tampan, menggoda iman , dan juga pemborosan syahwat macam model-model itu memang betul-betul pria baik, tentu mereka tidak akan pernah bekerja dan menetap dibawah perusahaan majalah dewasa. Itu sungguh sangat mustahil!

Jadi kesimpulannya tinggal satu.

Kalau mereka semua...

Memang memiliki sebuah penyimpangan..

...

Yah, kau tahu maksudku. Tak enak sebenarnya mengatakannya secara gamblang. Sejenis jeruk makan jeruk , begitu?

Wah, sepertinya menjadi model majalah dewasa takkan menjadi beban terlalu berat seperti yang dibayangkan Erza sebelumnya yah...

Atau mungkin belum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Gray!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh malas. Meski sudah larut, dia masih membentuk otot-otot kekarnya di dalam gym. "Ada apa?"

"Dimana Natsu?"

"Mungkin bersama Lucy, kau tahu sendiri mereka seperti apa..." pria itu hendak pergi, namun Gray kembali menambahkan, "memangnya kau ada urusan apa Jellal? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan si flamehead."

"Oh, aku ada sebuah urusan dengannya. Bilang padanya, aturkan model yang akan berpartner denganku untuk la'taroue musim dingin dan iklan farfum le cassanova. Katakan juga, siapa saja asal jangan yang pernah berpose denganku sebelumnya. Orang-orang la'tarous sangat cerewet! Astaga, kupingku panas seharian ini gara-gara diomeli anikinya itu!"

Gray seperti sedang berfikir sesaat sebelum bilang...

"Ah, sepertinya model baru Fairy Tail magazine akan cocok dengan pemotretan itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buang jangan nih?

A.N

Fic ini tercipta ditengah waktu senggang author di duta yang sedang menggarap ujikom. Karena sangat penat, oh Tuhan... payaku yasanya cenyat-cenyut-cenyat-cenyut...

Aku pengen banget buat rated M buat JerZa, karena dikiiiiit banget yang buat itu buat pair mereka. Dan mohon dukungannya untuk perkembangannya. Maaf naget bnyak typooooo bertebaran luar binasa di sini.

Ah ya...

Do'akan yah, semoga aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Aamiin.

[aku bertekad akan melanjutkan fic ini kalau review tembus min 10, soalnya ini fic aku butuh konsentrasi dan tingkat kestressan tinggi untuk mengerjakannya. Jangan remehkan rated M!]


	2. Chapter 2

[WARNING! FIC MENGANDUNG UNSUR MATURE MESKI SEDIKIT, YANG BELUM 17TH AKU TAK LARANG KALIAN BUAT BACA FIC INI, TAPI BAGI YANG BELUM SIAP MENTAL DAN TERUTAMA YANG KENCINGNYA BELUM LURUS BETUL, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK. SATU LAGI, **DOSA** **DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PEMBACA!]**

Strike the Pose

2

CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal F & Erza S

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini dimulai di pagi hari yang cerah. Hari Senin pagi. Diluar sana, para pelajar dengan seragam sailor mereka berlomba menuju angkutan atau halte terdekat. Takut terlambat menuju sekolah. Namun di dalam sini agak-agaknya sedikit berbeda.

Dalam sebuah kamar lumayan besar dan hangat, di apartemen Honeybone no 121, tampak sebuah selimut bergulung di atas ranjang. Ada pergerakan kecil setiap helaan nafas, menandakan selimut itu ada isinya.

CEKLEK, KRIEEEEEET...

BLAMMM...

Suara pintu, seseorang berambut ungu panjang menyembul dari balik selimut menampakan sebagian kecil dari tubuh polosnya, juga helaian biru pria yang menemaninya semalaman. Memicingkan mata, setengah sadar juga karena dia mempunyai miopia sejak dulu, perempuan itu mencari kacamata bundar miliknya. Senyuman terkembang saat dia menemukannya, memakainya, dia melihat ke arah pintu dimana seorang pria berkaos hitam dengan jeans denim berdiri tegap dan menatapnya datar.

Wajah gadis itu pucat seketika.

"D-Dragneel-s-sama..."lirihnya, sembari berusaha menutupi sebisa mungkin tubuh polos bertabur kissmark itu dengan selimut tebal. Mengakibatkan pria di sebelahnya benar-benar terekspos.

"Raki... aku masih mengantuk... khhh..."gumam pria berambut biru itu, masih di posisi semula hanya saja dia menyimpan lengan kekarnya menutupi kedua matanya dari cahaya yang menerobos gorden kamar.

"Jellal bangun, ini sudah siang!"

Itu jelas bukan suara seorang gadis. Pria yang dipanggil Jellal tadi, langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan sang atasan tengah berdiri angkuh di seberang ranjang. "Z-Zeref... sedang apa kau di sini?" tudingnya. Gadis di sebelahnya tadi sudah melarikan diri sekarang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi managermu, asal kau tahu, dia tidak tahu kau dimana. Eh, ternyata kau sedang 'berolahraga' dengan wanita yang lain lagi?" sindir Zeref, Jellal masih kelabakan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berceceran di seluruh ruangan kamar yang sungguh berantakan. Pria dengan satu istri sejak lulus SMA itu jelas ngeri membayangkan apa yang bajingan bawahannya satu ini perbuat semalaman, serta seberapa kerasnya 'permainan' mereka di tempat ini sampai menghancurkan seisi ruangan. "Dan... kuharap kau hanya 'melakukan' dengan seorang wanita saja malam ini, hingga tenagamu tersisa untuk pemotretan yang sudah terjadwal, tuan Fernandes."

"Urusi saja urusanmu, tuan Kurang-Kerjaan. Lagipula apa enaknya 'bergoyang' dengan satu wanita yang sama? Dan lagi, kita hanya rekan kerja."ucap Jellal menanggapi sindiran terakhir atasannya.

Zeref hanya terkekeh, sebelum bilang "maaf saja, Mavis-ku terlalu sayang untuk sekedar kuselingkuhi dengan wanita-wanita di sekitar yang mungkin sudah kau cicipi..."

"Hei, apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk menceramahiku tentang 'bagaimana caranya hidup sehat?' kalau iya, enyah saja kau!"memang terdengar kurang sopan seorang model dan artis mengatakan hal itu pada atasannya, tapi mereka memang sudah sangat akrab sejak jaman lulus sekolah dasar. Jadi wajar lah...

"Yayayah... sebenarnya tidak juga, sebagian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kau itu temanku, Jell, dan pagi ini kedua mataku sudah tercemar melihat pemandangan hina yang kau buat bersama salah satu karyawan mbah Makarov yang sering mampir ke perusahaanku."

"Maaf."

"Kumaafkan jika kau berhenti berganti perempuan dan mengikuti jejakku menikah!"

"Hei..."maksud Jellal hendak membalas saran pedas temannya, tapi malah diam karena Zeref sudah mendahuluinya keluar ruangan. Sambil tertawa kecil.

Iri memang, temannya itu beruntung bertemu gadis cantik nan imut sebayanya di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan langsung menikahinya. Ditambah lagi, Mavis Vermilion seorang gadis baik-baik yang mendirikan perusahaan Fairy Tail Magazine yang awalnya adalah majalah fashion biasa tapi, Makarov pamannya, mengambil alih perusahaan dan merombaknya menjadi majalah porno. Kau tahu, usia seorang Mavis kala itu terlalu muda dan tidak bisa dipercayai di Fiore untuk ukuran CEO sebuah perusahaan besar. Begitulah Dreyar mengambil alih.

Bersama Zeref, gadis itu mendirikan De La'tauroue. Majalah fashion terupdet yang popularitasnya kini bersaing dengan Fairy Tail, tapi mereka bersaudara dan bersaing sehat, buktinya banyak model wanita yang sering keluar masuk kedua perusahaan itu untuk bekerja.

Dan begitu pula Erza, model freeshman Fairy Tail Magazine yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan De La'tauroue bersama sang Co CEO yang menjemputnya langsung ke Fairy Hills pagi-pagi sekali. Enerjik dan juga cantik, begitu penilaian pertama dirinya untuk seorang Mavis Vermilion. Namun gadis itu mungkin terlalu jenius di usianya itu, dan juga beruntung.

Iri, tentu saja Erza iri dengan segala keberuntungan yang menimpa takdir gadis pirang bertubuh pendek di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan melewati toko roti yang wangi, tepat hendak melewati bangunan berplang 'Honeybone' yang Erza yakini sebuah hotel bergaya klasik, dua orang laki-laki keluar dan gadis di sebelahnya langsung menyapa yang berambut hitam.

"Suamiku, kau menemukan orang itu?"

"Hai sayang, dia bersamaku..."

Ow, ow. Erza yang masih dengan sisa asumsinya semalam tentang model-model pria, langsung saja punya pikiran ke arah yang iya-iya. Kalau saja ya, kalau saja Mavis tidak menyapa tadi.

Mereka berdua langsung jalan bergandengan dengan mesranya di depan Erza –dan juga Jellal. Layaknya sepasang pengantin baru, saling bercanda ria sepanjang jalan, sambil sesekali saling berbisik dan tertawa. Membuat siapapun merasa...

"Iri... huuuhhh..."

"Apa?" ucap Erza, merasa tersindir dengan gumaman sangat jelas si rambut biru. Jelas-jelas itu yang dia pikirkan tentang Mavis dan si rambut hitam. "Apanya yang iri? Kau mau mengejekku?"

"Bukan kau Scarlet, aku yang iri dengan kehidupan mereka. Terutama si Zeref yang selalu menyombongkan istri sebayanya itu." masih berjalan bersebelahan, menuju tempat yang sama. Mengekori pasangan sah nan romantis di depan. Dengan mulut mengerucut sebal.

"Hahaha... sungguh aneh seorang laki-laki yang menutupi kissmark di lehernya dengan syall pagi hari mengatakannya. Dan hei, aku punya nama, jangan sembarangan memanggilku Blue!"protes Erza. Pria itu sempat terhenyak beberapa saat begitu mendengarnya, namun kesadaran cepat mengambil alih.

Dia mungkin gadis yang polos, sangat polos, itu asumsi pertama Jellal tentang Erza.

"Aku bukan burung, namaku Jellal. Sungguh kukira aku cukup terkenal untuk kau tahu sekedar namaku, yah kau tahu, sampai mengikutiku sepagi ini. Tunggu dulu," dia menghentikan langkahnya "kau bukan papparazzy 'kan, Scarlet?"

Erza berkacak pinggang, kerutan empat sudut tercetak di dahinya. "Tentu saja bukan! Enak saja kau, aku datang untuk bekerja. Sekali lagi, aku punya nama dan kukira Mavis sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya."dia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan "namaku Erza, hanya Erza."

"Hah, hanya Erza? tidak seru..."

Awalnya Jellal bermaksud bercanda saja, tapi tiba-tiba saja timbul raut wajah sedih pada gadis cantik yang baru dia temui pagi ini. Menurut cerita yang dia dengar dari Zeref tadi di hotel, dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau model yang direkomendasikan Gray kemarin malam memang Erza. Tapi hei, gadis dengan seragam sailor kepanjangan bin kebesaran ukurannya itu tidak ada seksi-seksinya, apanya yang membuat Natsu mimisan?

"Apa liat-liat?"

"T-tidak, hanya penasaran..."

"Huh?"

"Apa benar model Fairy Tail Magazine yang baru itu kau, Scarlet?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan bukan namaku."

Erza mengucapkan itu dengan nada datar dan biasa saja tapi entah mengapa dia merasa gadis itu marah padanya. Hatinya merasa tercubit. Oh ayolah Jellal, biasanya kau cuek pada wanita kecuali diatas ranjang, kenapa sekarang kau sok peduli sih?

"Kenapa, bukannya kau tidak punya nama belakang. Mulai sekarang nama belakangmu Scarlet..."

"H-hei..."

"Scarlet itu warna rambutmu, jadi aku tidak akan lupa.."

WUSH...

Angin berhembus menggoyangkan rambut merah Erza yang kini mematung. Jellal sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya memasuki gedung perusahaan majalah De La'tauroue yang megah nan menggetarkan hati itu. Ucapannya, ucapan lelaki berambut biru dengan tatto di sebelah sisi pipinya itu entah mengapa membuat sesuatu menghangat di bagian tubuhnya yang lama beku. Gadis itu hanya menatap kosong pintu masuk gedung yang mulai ramai selama entah berapa menit, sampai perempuan berambut pirang berombak panjang, dengan gaun putih gadingnya, datang menjemput.

"Erza, ayo cepat kita masuk..."

"Ah ya, sumimasen."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penipu!

Pakaian sailor kedodoran, kaus kaki panjang, dan segala macamnya yang umum dikenakan siswi kuper nan polos itu menipu!

Lihat dia!

Dalam balutan baju kelinci yang mempertontonkan apa yang tersembunyi beberapa jam yang lalu. Blitz-blitz kamera saling menyambar bersahutan. Dalam bisingnya ruangan dominan putih, diatas sofa yang bertabur mawar, gadis itu berganti-ganti pose bersama sebuah majalah dan anggur merah tahun 1976, sesuai arahan si penata gaya. Melirik genit, sesekali menjulurkan lidah, memasang senyum menggoda, bahkan tak segan menatap sayu pada kamera.

Berani sumpah dia tidak percaya kalau gadis genit di sana adalah Erza yang mengobrol dengannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kemari. Jellal sempat berhenti bernafas melihatnya.

"Jangan kaget!" Jellal menoleh, mendapati Gray sudah berdiri shirtless tepat di sampingnya. "Erza-chan memang selalu penuh kejutan, kau tahu, dan hebatnya lagi.." dia mendekat dan berbisik amat sangat pelan. Bersyukur pendengaran pria biru itu sangat bagus untuk bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia masih perawan!"

"H-HEEEE?" tentu, sekali lagi Jellal terkejut dengan entah kenyataan entah rumor yang barusan dikatakan Gray si hentai prince, yang pasti nih ya, dia sudah sangat berniat mengundang si Gadis kelinci Fairy Tail Magazine itu ke atas ranjang malam ini juga setelah melihat betapa bitchy-nya perempuan berambut merah itu di depan kamera.

Hooo.. kenapa tidak sekalian mengecek kebenaran ucapan si Hentai?

Oh yes, isi otak Jellal mulai nista.

"Yo, sedang membicarakan perjalanan free sex kalian?"

Zeref tiba-tiba saja nyangkut ditengah-tengah mereka berdua "jangan bilang kau menyarankan wanita malam lain untuk sahabat sekaligus model majalahku, eh Gray?"

"Hei Zeref, kau itu menikahi sahabatku bukankah seharusnya aku juga sahabatmu?"

"Ya deh, untuk sahabat-sahabatku yang suka 'kencing' sembarangan macam kalian ini, sebaiknya kusarankan untuk segera menikah sepertiku."ucapnya bangga, lalu menambahkan "kau tahu, istriku itu sangat jago memasak juga sangat pintar pokoknya..."

"Pokoknya kau cinta dia..."sambung Jellal dan Gray secara bersamaan, Zeref tertawa. Memang bukan sekali-dua kali temannya itu mengingatkan model-model bawahannya yang selalu 'keluyuran' seperti mereka agar cepat berumah tangga dan hidup sehat dengan satu pasangan. Jellal bahkan berasumsi, Zeref mengikuti program kemanusiaan bahkan mungkin saja, masuk FBI bagian divisi pengamanan selangkangan.

Entahlah.

"Gray, cepat ambil bagianmu berpose sana! Awas kalau mengecewakan." Kata Zeref sembari mendorong pelan bongkahan pinggul Gray yang tertutup celana denim bergaya rebel. Erza dan seorang model seksi milik De La'tauroue bernama Sayla, sudah bersiap di sana dengan gaun beludru khas pesta. Yang tertutup, tentunya.

Kenapa bukan lingerie? Jellal juga sebenarnya ingin protes begitu mengingat ketiga model itu adalah model majalah dewasa, kecuali Sayla yang seorang actrees wanita film dewasa a.k.a bintang bokef. Ingat bung, De La'tauroue itu majalah fashion NORMAL biasa. Sekalipun model-modelnya bintang bokef semua, tetap saja pakaiannya sopan.

Oke, kesampingkan kostum kelinci yang tadi diperagakan Erza karena itu untuk iklan majalah porno manajemennya yang akan dimuat dalam satu halaman De La'tauroue bulan ini.

Sebenarnya baru ketika selesai pemotretan 'lah inner Jellal protes, kenapa nggak sekalian sih Erza naked supaya dia tidak perlu berfantasi ria. Dia menggerutu sembari sesekali menyuapkan cheese burger panas yang baru saja dibagikan Mavis secara cuma-cuma. Sekarang si doi sudah kembali memakai baju serba longgarnya, Jellal mendesah kecewa.

"Hahaha... lihat siapa yang berfikiran kotor, huh?"goda Gray, saus tart caramel sedikit belepotan di sudut bibirnya.

"Urusai Gray!"

"Erza sepertinya gadis yang baik ya, dia cocok kau nikahi, Jellal!" saran Zeref. "Kubilang dinikahi ya, jangan pernah berfikir kau akan menidurinya malam ini. Tidak malam ini, tidak malam manapun sebelum kau menikahinya."

"Hei, apa seorang CEO tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain merecoki modelnya?" sindir Gray, masih tidak terima ada yang mau mengusik hidup bebas yang dia dan temannya anut.

"Hari ini Mavis menghandle semuanya, siapapun tahu bagaimana kemampuan istriku."lagi-lagi dia membanggakan istrinya.

"Tadi kulihat dia membagikan ini," Jellal menyodorkan setengah cheese burger panasnya. "Kukira dia sangat sibuk, kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?"

"Ah baiklah kalau kalian memaksa..." Zeref akhirnya mengalah "oh ya, setelah istirahat ini kau antarkan Erza sekaligus melanjutkan pekerjaan di Fairy Tail yah Jell! Mereka butuh kau untuk model alat kontrasepsi."

Jellal menepuk jidat. Demi apapun juga, dia hanya suka berbugil-ria di ranjang dengan ditemani perempuan yang hendak bergulat mesra dengannya, atau kamar mandi untuk mandi. Biasanya dia meminta Silver ataupun Mard Geer, atau siapapun yang nganggur, untuk menggantikannya mendatangi tempat itu.

Dan lagi, apa tadi, alat kontrasepsi? WTF!

Berapa kemungkinan dia tidak naked, 1% kah? hei, Fairy Tail Magazine itu majalah dewasa. Jellal melirik Gray...

"A-apa? Maaf saja, setelah ini aku masih ada pemotretan di tempat ini. Erza!"

Jellal menoleh, Erza melambaikan sebelah tangannya dari sebelah Sayla dan Kyouka. Mengantri menghapus make up oleh Lamy, make over sponsor. Dia memberi kode kalau dirinya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gray. "Kau pulang ke Fairy Tail bareng Jellal ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa kaku sekali, cepatlah sedikit. Lepas celanamu Jelly! Aduh, padahal asalmu juga model majalah dewasa juga, kenapa masih berlagak coba?"

Natsu mencak-mencak didepan kameranya yang baru saja dia bersihkan lensanya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba saja bersihkeras ingin shirtless dimana perusahaan pengiklan yang membayar jasanya mahal-mahal, meminta pose nude dalam majalah dewasa. Padahal yah Natsu ada benarnya, sebelum bekerja untuk De La'tauroue Jellal bekerja sebagai model dalam majalah kelinci juga. Majalah dewasa!

Jellal mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang merah bertabur kondom dalam kemasan yang sedang diiklankannya dengan santai sambil bilang, "lagipula kau hanya mengambil sebagian tubuhku untuk kau potret, kenapa ribut suruh telanjang sih? Bukankah begini saja cukup!" sergahnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Jellaaaal..."

"Cukup Natsu, biar aku yang tangani ini."

Erza keluar dari balik ruang ganti dengan handuk yukata besar. Berjalan sensual menuju ke arah Jellal yang masih shirtless di atas kasur bertabur alat kontrasepsi. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan make up tipis, dikepalanya juga dihiasi bando mutiara cantik, membuatnya tampak menawan di mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tapi, yang paling mengganggu Jellal adalah aroma mawar dan vanilla dari farfum yang dipakai gadis itu. Sial memang, aroma itu memabukkan baginya. Membuat pria itu ingin segera memeluknya, lalu memakai sesuatu yang bertebaran di sekitarnya untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' yang dia bayangkan sejak tadi.

Oh shit!

Erza sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan dia sudah merasa 'sesak'.

Tidak Jellal, tenangkan dirimu! Kau biasanya tidak selemah itu dalam urusan 'ini'. Jellal berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang mulai bergairah.

"Jellal, bisakah kau menuruti keinginan Natsu? Kita akan berpose untuk iklan alat kontrasepsi yang akan dipajang di majalah dewasa, kau pikir aku tidak berani berpose nekat denganmu yang seorang model majalah anak-anak, eh?" sindir Erza dengan kalimat sakrartis, nada datar, dan senyuman ceria.

"K-kau..." satu lagi, Jellal tidak pernah menyangka kalau seorang model pendatang baru berbicara senekat ini. Juga berani mengundang, bahkan menantang seorang pria ke atas ranjang.

Oke, ini bukan isi pikiran kotor Jellal yang tengah berfantasi ria beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ini memang kenyataan. Dan mereka akan berpose, di atas ranjang. Benar-benar diatas ranjang!

Dengan pose benar-benar menantang tentunya.

"Terserah kau mau bersihkeras pakai celana atau memang mau menurut dilepas sekarang, jangan salahkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman. kita akan memulai pemotretan sekarang, pokoknya!"

Natsu sudah berada di belakang kameranya kembali. Mengatur fokus dan posisi yang akan dia ambil untuk shooting. Begitu pun kru yang lain sibuk membantu. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Erza untuk berbisik...

"Ayo kita bertaruh Jellal..."

Hawa panas yang sengaja dihembuskannya ke sekitar pria itu, membuat sensasi aneh yang membuatnya merinding. Sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak dengan wanita manapun yang pernah dia gagahi sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Seberapa lama kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ereksi selama pemotretan ini!"

Astaga...

Jellal meneguk ludah susah-susah. Seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah merasa sebergairah ini. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama, benar-benar bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk lelaki itu, dia merasa sangat ya ampun.

Sepertinya dia tak yakin akan menang.

SREEEETTT...

"Oh shit!"

Jellal memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Dia menyesal, tidak mengikuti interupsi Natsu untuk melepas celananya.

Tapi...

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Jellal sekarang,

benar-benar,

merasa...

SESAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Bersambung atau berhenti?]

Author note...

Karena review kalian, aku mau tidak mau melanjutkan fic ini. iya aku sangat ikhlas kalau demi JerZa Lovers sedunia, terutama yang menantikan fic ini.

Khusus fic chapter ini ya, aku terinspirasi pas nggak sengaja liat alat kontrasepsi yang dijual dekat kasir. Itu loh yang ada gambar buah-buahannya. Pertamanya aku kira itu permen. Hahahaha...

(kebayang banget kalau hari itu aku bawa keponakan dan keponakan aku nangis pengen beli barang itu, hahaha... pasti malu banget)

Dan seperti biasa ya, readers... aku nggak akan pernah melanjutkan fic ini kecuali kalian memang suka, sekali lagi jangan remehkan fic rated M!

Aku akan melanjutkan fic ini kalau review minimal lebih lima dari syarat di chap 1. (Min 15 ya!)

Thanks udah baca!

.

.

.

CN Scarlet

[yang login kemarin, lihat balesan di PM yaaa :** ]


	3. Chapter 3

[WARNING! FIC MENGANDUNG UNSUR MATURE MESKI SEDIKIT, YANG BELUM 17TH AKU TAK LARANG KALIAN BUAT BACA FIC INI, TAPI BAGI YANG BELUM SIAP MENTAL DAN TERUTAMA YANG KENCINGNYA BELUM LURUS BETUL, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK. SATU LAGI, **DOSA** **DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PEMBACA!]**

Strike the Pose

3

CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal F & Erza S

.

.

.

.

.

.

::

Tes... ekhem, sudah sampai mana aku pernah bercerita? Oh iya, benar!

::

Dalam ruangan serba putih, di atas ranjang yang tertutup seprai lembut, bertaburan kemasan alat kontrasepsi dalam berbagai warna (masih dalam cangkang ya, masih bulat kayak permen karet (aku habis searching di mbah google dan tanya sana-sini (demi kalian readersku tercinta) katanya bentuknya kayak gitu) bertebaran di sekitar dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang merapat hangat di tengah sana. Merah dan biru, sekilas si wanita membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang terpahat milik si pria. Posisinya sangat nyaman.

"One, two..."

CEKREK!...

Blitz menyambar dari kiri, kanan, dan juga atas. Walau pakai kamera SLR muktakhir, efek cahaya masih diperlukan untuk hasil maksimal. Kalian mungkin membayangkan cahaya terang benderang memenuhi ruangan tapi sayangnya, hoho, cahaya yang aku maksud adalah cahaya temaram alias remang-remang. Yang menambah vulgar suasana.

"OK! Pemotretan selesai," ujar sang photografer, pria berambut salmon bangkit dari balik kamera besar sembari berteriak riang "terimakasih atas kerjasamanya!" lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah lama berjongkok, membungkuk, dan juga menahan beban kamera saat mengambil angle terbaik. Keadaan cahaya lampu langsung kembali terang seperti biasa dan para kru langsung membubarkan diri.

Mendengar hal itu, tepatnya saat Lucy menerungkupkan yukata handuk dan membiarkan gadis cantik nan menggoda yang sedari sejam 'berpose' dengannya menyingkir, Jellal Fernandes langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke sudut ruangan. Toilet. Tidak susah mencarinya mengingat cetak biru markas Fairy Tail Magazine hampir menyerupai milik De La'tauroue.

Celana denimnya sudah agak basahan di beberapa 'bagian' you know itu dimana, juga serasa sudah sangat-sangat semviiiiiiiiiiiiiiit sekali menyiksanya. Jellal nyaris sulit bernafas, dan dia hampir saja merobek resleting jeansnya yang sialnya, macet mendadak.

Demi Zeref dan segala ucapannya tentang hidup sehat bersama seorang pasangan sah! Dia nyaris mengguntingnya tadi.

Seorang Natsu Dragneel masuk dan hendak membasuh muka di westafel, tertunda karena penasaran dengan tingkah aneh si rambut biru yang terlihat berjingkrak-jingkrak macam orang menang lottre. Si rambut pink mohawk itu lalu menghampiri Jellal dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dia lakukan sebenarnya.

SREEEKKK...

"Ahh... shhh..."desah lelaki bertato merah aneh di salah satu sisi pipinya. Akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan, you know, dari dalam. Lalu perlahan memijitnya pelan-pelan sembari diarahkan ke closet kencing khusus toilet pria, yang nemplok di dinding, kau tahu lah. Natsu masih setia menonton di samping kanannya dia sampai tidak sadar saking fokusnya.

Jellal terus melakukan itu sampai, you know what out of that, dan kembali ke ukuran yang seharusnya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam-dalam, lalu mendongkak ke langit-langit sembari merintih. Wajahnya merah! Semerah rambut "Erzhaa.. ahhh..." dan Jellal mengeram tertahan sembari menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Dia menjilati bibir bawahnya sensual. Percayalah, itu akan terlihat sangat seksi. aww...

Natsu menyernyit heran, kenapa bisa jadi setegang dan segemuk itu? pikirnya. Ck, dasar anak voyos tuan salamanda ini.

Setelah selesai dengan 'tugas'nya, Jellal pun kembali mengamankan kebanggaannya itu ke dalam celana setelah membasuhnya terlebih dulu. Bersyukur kali ini resletingnya tidak macet saat ditarik, dan dia tidak perlu khawatir akan pamer daleman bawah sampai parkiran dimana mobilnya dititipkan. Terlebih dia juga tidak membawa cadangan hari ini dan baru mengingatnya. Jellal nyaris kaget setengah mati degan mulut menganga dan nyaris berteriak mendapati ada paparazzy nyengir berambut merah muda di sebelahnya saat hendak berbalik keluar.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsuuuu?" lihat, dia gugup sekarang. Terlalu paranoid si Salmon Berjalan melihat kelakuannya barusan, padahal mah iya. Asal you knowing, Jellal Fernandes. Dari awal mulai malah.

"Frwtt..." Natsu menyeringai mesum. Mengingatkan Jellal tentang kabar angin yang beredar di De La'tauroue tentang para model striper laki-laki Fairy Tail Magazine yang homo. Shit!

Pria berambut biru mohawk itu langsung bersedekap, berusaha menyembunyikan dada atletisnya yang masih shirtless, sambil menatap horor si Salamanda. "Jika seluruh modelnya Yaoi, apa mungkin kameramannya juga? Ah sial, Natsu juga sesekali jadi model di majalah." Batinnya mulai paranoid.

Oh ayolah, sekalipun cowok Fernandes ini tampan, mantan model majalah dewasa, dan juga seksinya luar binasa, dia itu lelaki tulen. Normal one hundred persen!

"Kau..." ucap Natsu maju selangkah, Jellal terpaksa mundur dua langkah dan langkah ketiganya harus mentok di tembok kaca. What the Hell!

"... menyukai Erza?"

CTAKK...

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis si rambut biru. Jellal marah, kesal, sekaligus lega setengah mati. Marah karena Natsu ternyata tidak homo, kesal karena dia salah, lega karena opini Natsu yang membuatnya bertanya begitu. Eh tunggu, kok kedengarannya seperti Jellal ngarep ya? oke maaf, aku akan perbaiki susunannya. Ekhem.

Jellal... Marah karena dia salah, kesal karena opini Natsu yang membuatnya bertanya begitu, lega karena Natsu ternyata tidak homo. Yay, tepuk tangat Natsu Lovers! Kalian masih punya kesempatan!

"W-wait Natsu, atas dasar apa kamu bertanya padaku begitu?" dia bertanya sambil menuju westapel untuk mencuci tangan dan penyegaran muka. Natsu mengekor.

"Hoo, menyangkal huh?"Jellal mencebik, masih membasuh wajahnya lalu lanjut berkumur kemudian tersedak, tepat saat Natsu bilang "...tadi kudengar sangat jelas kau mendesahkan namanya saat 'pelepasan' by yourself. Hei, mau kemana kau?"

Daripada terus direcoki Natsu, Jellal memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula tidak ada lagi jadwal pemotretan lain setelah ini untuknya, untuk sekarang, dia ingin pergi tidur dan beristirahat sebelum mengecek berapa digit saldo visa miliknya yang bertambah dari hasil pemotretan laknat yang menyiksanya selama sejam!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Erza berendam dengan air hangat beraroma green tea di Fairy Hills. Tempat itu mempunyai toilet berbathub dalam masing-masing kamar, juga pemandian air panas di dalam kamar mandi bersamanya yang luas. Namun untuk saat ini gadis scarlet kita sedang membutuhkan relaksasi penuh di dalam kamar mandi bersama. Hanya ada dia di situ, berhubung anggota yang lain sebagian lembur dan sebagian lainnya sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Dia terlalu malas membayangkannya satu per satu. Lagipula gadis itu juga tidak terlalu peduli pada masalah orang lain.

Seorang gadis lain berambut biru pendek, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa serta beberapa majalah. Levi McGarden. Seorang kepala editor Fairy Tail Magazine yang baru-baru ini diangkat, Erza kemarin berkenalan dengannya di kantin saat break jam 12 siang.

"Halo Erza-san, sukses pemotretannya?" sapanya ramah. Gadis itu meletakan begitu saja majalahnya di atas kursi kayu pendek di samping kolam mandi, lalu dia sendiri melepas handuk dan bergabung dengan si rambut scarlet.

"Uh ya. Levi-chan, apa yang kau bawa?" Erza meraih salah satu majalah dengan cover Gray Fullbuster dalam balutan kemeja dan jas chic, jam tangan Florie, juga dasi longgar, yang menampilkannya seperti seorang borjouis seksi. De La'tauroue edisi bulan kemarin.

"Aku terbiasa bersenang-senang dengan membaca, kau boleh melihat-lihat, De La'tauroue majalah fashion yang menjadi pacuan trend di Fiore." jelasnya, Erza bergumam saja. Dia sudah terlanjur khusyu membuka halaman per halaman majalah itu.

Levi juga diam selanjutnya, dia menarik majalah lain lalu membuka-buka dengan tenang. Isi majalah fashion biasa saja seperti kebanyakan. Erza membatin, dia melihat-lihat jajaran tas wanita berbagai bentuk dan mode dalam berbagai merek. Di sana juga dijelaskan bagaimana cara memakai berbagai barang itu supaya lebih chic. Tanpa minat.

Lalu manik cokelatnya tertumpu pada sebuah halaman yang memuat iklan Fairy Tail Magazine, dimana Jenny Reallight dan Gray Fullbuster yang menjadi modelnya. Di sana gadis blondie itu memakai pakaian maid dan Gray dengan setelan butler, duduk dalam satu sofa mengkilat dan saling menatap nakal, tak lupa juga majalah Fairy Tail di kedua tangan mereka.

"Levi, apa semua iklan Fairy Tail Magazine di majalah ini dibintangi oleh model Fairy Tail Magazine?"

"Tidak juga, Jenny 'kan model mereka." ah, pantas waktu itu wanita pirang bernama Jenny itu terlihat sangat canggung saat Erza melihatnya berpose nakal di pemotretan majalah Fairy Tail.

"See?" kali ini Levi memperlihatkan tampilan iklan majalah dewasa tempatnya bekerja dalam majalah fashion itu pada Erza. Dimana ada model pria berambut biru dengan tato di salah satu sisi pipinya sedang terpejam di atas rerumputan, sembari tangannya memegangi majalah Fairy Tail bercover Lucy Heartfillia dengan bikini merah muda, terkelungkup menutupi perut polosnya. Fairy Tail Magazine edisi bulan ini. Sekali lihat juga Erza tahu Levi sedang membaca majalah edisi bulan ini, yang rilis kemarin di pasaran.

"Dia Jellal Fernandes, model pria paling hot versi Bobb Record tahun ini!" ucap gadis itu sembari merapat ke arah Erza. "Beruntung dia, banyak media di internet yang mengatakan kalau para gadis menginginkannya bahkan sampai ada yang rela mengangkang untuknya. Ah tidak, mungkin para gadis di luar sana rela mengantri untuk digagahinya. Aww... Jellal memang seksi!"

Oh, gadis scarlet di sebelah baru tahu kalau orang yang tadi siang menjadi partnernya itu sebegitu tenarnya. Levi berlebihan sebenarnya, yang, bagi Erza hanya orang sinting yang begitu mudahnya melakukan 'itu' dan baginya juga media terlalu berlebihan. Orang yang ada di halaman itu tidak terlalu tampan menurut Erza, tapi berhubung menghargai betapa antusiasnya Levi, akhirnya dia berkomentar "yah wajar juga sih, Jellal memang awesome..." dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

Mereka pun hanya mengobrol ringan selama beberapa menit kemudian, sampai Erza selesai mandi dan memutuskan istirahat di kamarnya, Levi masih asyik membuka-buka majalahnya di sana. Mungkin berdelusi. Sekali lagi, Erza tidak peduli. Dia mengunci pintu kamar, sebelum melempar handuknya sembarang dan memakai celana dalam hitamnya. Lalu meminum habis air mineral dalam kemasan di nakas.

Masih terbayang jelas bagaimana sesi pemotretan stripp yang selalu dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini dan bagaimana pula sensasinya. Namun yang tadi siang itu, dia masih ingat betul bagaimana berbedanya sensasi yang dia rasakan. Pria bernama Jellal itu tidak seperti model lelaki Fairy Tail Magazine kebanyakan. Apa mungkin karena lelaki itu model majalah fashion, tapi kok rasanya nggak mungkin gitu. Dia ingat betul tubuh lelaki berambut azure itu begitu panas dan selalu bergerak gelisah. Ah, nafasnya juga memburu seperti habis maraton.

Apalagi Natsu dan Lucy menyuruh pose-pose aneh. Pose memeluk pinggang pria biru itu dari atas, memeluk lehernya, menjilat dadanya, membiarkan dia memeluk Erza dari atas. Dan sebagainya diatas ranjang itu.

Yang paling berkesan ketika dia berada dalam pose terlentang pasrah dan Jellal yang memeluknya dari belakang. Erza masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sensasi lengan berotot milik lelaki itu membungkus sebagian dari kedua dadanya, sesekali sensasi dirasakannya saat tangan besar nan kokoh itu menggosok perlahan bagian sensitifnya. Dan bagaimana Jellal mencium ceruk lehernya yang terbuka itu, lalu menggumamkan kata "Scarlet..." di telinganya dengan nada sensual.

Seluruh tubuhnya menegang ditengah kilatan-kilatan blitz.

Sensasi itu sangat aneh, risih, panas, menegangkan, namun dia menikmatinya. Sensasi yang baru kala itu dialaminya.

Gadis berambut merah itu melihat sekujur tubuhnya di depan cermin besar yang ada di lemari. Tubuh itu juga sudah banyak dia gunakan berpose seperti itu bersama banyak pria, untuk majalah, sejak pagi hingga menjelang sore. Dia juga berpose untuk Fairy Tail Magazine lagi dan lagi. Dalam pose nakal. Dan lagi-lagi bersama laki-laki.

Yah, terkadang dia merasa kotor.

Erza memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh indahnya yang hanya memakai celana hitam segitiga, begitu molek dan juga indah. Sesekali dia mencoba berpose dengan berbagai gaya dan melihat sendiri bagaimana wajahnya di cermin. Juga bagaimana berayunnya dua aset miliknya yang selalu membuat iri kaum wanita itu, semuanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

Dia tau, dia sangat bisa membayangkan bagaimana para hidung belang akan melihat sekujur tubuhnya saat majalah porno itu rilis bulan depan. Hell yeah. Dia dengar dari Levi McGarden tadi, bahkan dari banyak tim editor di kantornya. Katanya Erza akan banyak menghiasi Fairy Tail Magazine berhubung tema yang diambil bulan ini hotfresh, wajah baru yang panas.

Entah apa pendapat masyarakat tentangnya, what the hell, Erza sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dari ocehan dunia. Dia sudah terlalu lelah mengurusi pendapat miring. Hatinya beku. Erza sudah sangat lama diperlakukan tidak adil di dunia. Temannya hanya Lucy seorang, sejak kecil. Para orang tua sangat mewanti anak-anak mereka untuk berada jauh sejauh-jauhnya dengan dirinya. Hah, calon pelacur kecil kata mereka.

Menggelikan!

Sejak awal dia memang dibesarkan dan bekerja di bar, semua orang menganggapnya sampah. Ah tidak, dia anak yang dibuang sejak kecil. Bahkan dia tidak ingat bagaimana rupa ayah dan ibunya. Asumsinya, dia memang tidak diinginkan sejak awal. Bapak pemilik bar menemukannya dan istri beliau bersikeras merawatnya sampai besar. Ayah angkatnya tukang selingkuh, sejak dia besar dan bekerja di bar milik pak tua itu Erza menyaksikan sendiri sebagaimana bejadnya lelaki itu. Seberapa cantik pun istrinya, bajingan itu tetap menggilir pelacur-pelacur di tempatnya. Bahkan tidak terhitung berapa kali beliau mencoba memperkosa dirinya.

Erza juga bukan orang sembarangan, sejak sekolah dasar dia ahli karate, sekolah menengah pertama dia menjadi atlet bela diri. Ketika hendak pulang, tak sengaja dia melihat anak berambut pink yang sedang di bully preman, dan langsung menyelamatkannya.

Anak itu Natsu, seumur dengannya tapi perawakannya seperti anak sekolah menengah atas. Natsu begitu polos. Dia bahkan tidak kaget ataupun jijik setelah Erza menceritakan dirinya dan pekerjaannya, bahkan sering pria berambut pink itu langganan masuk ke dalam bar dan berpura-pura 'menyewa' Erza one night stand ketika ayah angkatnya yang punya penyakit kelamin menjijikan itu hendak memperkosanya. Masih misteri Natsu mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak dari mana, yang pasti berkat pria salmon itu Erza selamat sampai harinya melarikan diri. Dan mereka masih bersahabat sampai sekarang.

Erza masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Lucy, Natsu, dan disana lah dia bertemu dengan Gray. Teman sekaligus rival Natsu yang selalu dibicarakan si salmon berjalan saat dalam misi 'menyewa' Erza di dalam hotel. Pria yang tidak teralu buruk menurutnya, hanya punya kebiasaan melepas pakaian atas yang dipakainya tanpa sadar. Dan hebatnya, Gray sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang asal-usul Erza.

"Bodoh!"umpat gadis muda berhelaian scarlet itu sembari menghapus air matanya. Kenangan masa lalu baginya terlalu buruk untuk diingat.

"Erza, kau gadis cantik terkuat di Fiore!" batinnya, menyemangati diri sendiri. Membuka lemari besar itu lalu menarik sehelai piyama tidur babydoll dari sana.

Dia menoleh ke samping, langit sudah berubah kuning jingga dan cahaya silaunya menembus jendela kamar Erza yang luas di lantai tiga Fairy Hills. Sang pemilik kamar baru hendak mengenakan baju tidur babydoll miliknya ketika ponsel barunya bergetar heboh. Dia melihat sesaat Caller ID yang berkedip di layar, sebelum mengangkatnya. "Yeah Natsu?"

"Ini aku, Gray. Ayo kita karaoke hari ini Erza!"

"Hah, memang ada acara apa?" sebenarnya Erza terlalu malas pergi, dia mau tidur jadi dia mencari-cari alasan.

"Ayolah Za, memangnya harus ada acara ya kalau bersenang-senang? sebenarnya Natsu yang mengajak, dia sedang gajian dan dia juga yang traktir..." ujar Gray, mata Erza langsung cenghar.

Dia langsung menukar piyama tidurnya dengan gaun malam gelap yang lumayan seksi. Telinganya masih menyimak ucapan Gray di seberang, "... cepat datang atau aku akan datang ke tempatmu!"

"Kirim saja tempatnya, kalau kau kesini aku akan mengebirimu!" Erza langsung memutuskan telepon secara sepihak dan menjejalkan ponsel itu ke dalam tas putihnya. Gray meringis di seberang sana.

"Dia datang?" tanya Lucy dengan suara kencang. Bar karaoke sangat ramai hari ini.

"Tentu!" Gray bertos ria dengan Jett dan Droy yang baru datang, dua kru lighting Fairy Magazine. Kemudian datang lagi lima orang gadis model, yang langsung bergabung dengan Lucy. Natsu awalnya hanya mengundang dan hendak mentraktir Lucy dan Gray. Dia ingin pamer gaji dua kali lipat yang diterimanya dari dua tempat. Tapi, Gray dan Lucy mengundang banyak orang sejak si Salamanda ngacir ke toilet karena salah makan.

Tak hanya orang-orang Fairy Tail Magazine yang datang, kenalan dari De La'taouroue pun diundang juga. Oh, Natsu pasti bangkrut setelah ini.

"Hei, kenapa banyak orang berkumpul?"

Natsu yang baru datang dari toilet langsung berseriosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Erza mengenakan gaun malam berumpak 15 centimeter diatas lutut yang berwana gelap. Bawahnya mengenakan stoking hitam legam dan sepatu kets. Atasannya yang tanpa lengan, ditutupi oleh sweater hitam berkerah merah yang agak kebesaran, juga menggulung rambut panjangnya dengan pita. Lelaki berambut biru itu takkan salah mengenali orang saat berpapasan di minimarket.

"Hei Scarlet, ke tempat Natsu?"

Model freshman itu mendengus curiga sapaan sok akrab model senior di hadapannya. Rambutnya biru azure dengan mata hitam kehijauan, sangat serasi dengan jaket denim biru pudar dan daleman kaos berlogo Fairy Tail hitam sewarna celana jeans yang dia pakai. "Namaku Erza, Jelly!" koreksinya.

"Wow, lihat, dari mana kau tahu aku akan ke tempat Natsu? Mr. Stalker?" sindir Erza kemudian. Jellal terkekeh dan menggigit eskrimnya, sebelum menjawab.

"Kau mengingat semua perkataanku kemarin dan kau mengembalikannya padaku, cieee... sepertinya Erza Scarlet menyukaiku..."

Erza mendelik "terserah kau saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan pria hidung belang!"ujarnya tepat sasaran.

"Aku pria seksi, bukan hidung belang!" Jellal masih mengekori Erza, masih menjilati eskrim cokelatnya yang tinggal seperempat. Mereka berbelok di bar karaoke yang ada lampu warna warni di pintu masuknya.

"O iya," Erza menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menghadang mundur Jellal yang terhenti dibelakangnya sembari mengemut sisa eskrim bersama stiknya. "Kau 'kan kalah taruhan denganku."

Jellal mengerjap sesaat, melirik atap bangunan berharap muncul inspirasi untuk beralasan. Tapi sayangnya hanya ada pikiran jorok yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak. Dari pada malu, dia hanya bilang "apa?" dengan polosnya.

Erza mendecih, "kau harus melakukannya untukku malam ini pokoknya, Jellal, aku sudah tidak sabar!" rajuknya sembari mengetik pesan singkat. Memberitahu Natsu dan kawan-kawan kalau dia dan lelaki biru di hadapannya tidak bisa datang.

Mereka segera pergi dari pintu masuk bar sekaligus tempat karaoke, sebelum satpam berkumis tebal itu mengusir keduanya karena menghalangi jalan. Jellal benar-benar tidak bisa salah mengartikan maksud dari ucapan Erza plus mimik wajah berbinar dan juga memerah yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Asumsi-asumsi yang berkumpul dalam otaknya semuanya mengarah ke arah 'sana'. Tangannya keburu ditarik pergi sebelum dia sempat bertanya.

DEG... DEG...

Entah mengapa, rasa-rasanya Jellal merasa senang juga malam ini. Sensasi baru, rasa baru, ah... mungkin petualangan malamnya akan berbeda dengan gadis ini. Hm...

"Hell, why not babe?"

Sekarang kenapa jadi dia juga yang tidak sabar ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2.880

A/N:

Seseorang menjitakku keras sekali begitu ia menemukan fic ini dan membaca review kalian mendahuluiku, oh tuhan, katanya aku payah sekali membuat fanfic dan menyebabkan pencemaran pikiran readers (ada-ada saja) demo gomenne kalo memang aku meracuni kalian, mungkin aku memang gagal menjadi author yang berguna #nangis (?)

Katanya lagi ya, harusnya aku sebagai author harus bisa membuat fanfic dengan amanat positif yang bisa ditangkep readers dengan sekali baca sekalipun fic ini di zona M rated. Kan gila?! Bagaimana pula caranya? Hah, susah kalau sama orang kritis mah!

(padahal dari awal chapter aku udah nyelipin yang namanya amanat cerita, heran aku!)

Aku jadinya down plus wb begitu mendengar flame secara langsung dari orang ts itu. halah...

Hontou gomen!

Aku juga sudah baca review kalian satu persatu readers, berulang-ulang malah! Kupastikan untuk menyempatkan diri membalasnya lewat PM bagi yang login. Cek ya minna!

Oh ya, jangan lupa like fanspage **CN Scarlet** di fb yaa! Satu like sangat berarti bagiku, juga jangan lupa review fic ini yaa! Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahanku, juga maafkan atas segala typo disengaja di atas. Jaa ne! See u next chapter...

.

.

.

With the same love

.

CN Scarlet

[Ekhem... aku ragu, jujur ini sulit sekali bagiku, tapi kira-kira chapter depan ada Lemon nggak?]


	4. Chapter 4

[WARNING! FIC MENGANDUNG UNSUR MATURE MESKI SEDIKIT, YANG BELUM 17TH AKU TAK LARANG KALIAN BUAT BACA FIC INI, TAPI BAGI YANG BELUM SIAP MENTAL DAN TERUTAMA YANG KENCINGNYA BELUM LURUS BETUL, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK. SATU LAGI, **DOSA** **DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PEMBACA!]**

Strike the Pose

4

CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal F & Erza S

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua begitu singkat, selalu singkat. Terlalu singkat bagi Jellal Fernandes untuk berfikir secara logis selama perjalanan. Apalagi saat model berambut scarlet panjang yang menariknya berbelok ke Love Hotel Resort. Habislah sudah kepalanya dipenuhi hal yang iya-iya. Secara. Detail.

"Ahh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berfikir. Membiarkan saja Erza melakukan apapun sesukanya, apapun. Sungguh diluar dugaannya gadis itu ternyata menyeretnya ke dalam restoran di dalam hotel alih-alih menghampiri resepsionis untuk memesan kamar. Jellal Fernandes bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Seorang pelayan perempuan dengan setelan maid menatap genit ke arahnya sembari menghidangkan dua cangkir _cappuchino latte_ dan seporsi cake strawberry. Itu piring ke tiga sejak mereka berdua duduk di tempat itu, Jellal nyaris tidak percaya kalau di hadapannya itu seorang wanita. Karena setahunya, perempuan akan memilih semangkuk salad daripada dessert manis-manis.

Apa dia tidak takut gemuk, lelaki Fernandes itu hanya bisa membatin. Erza menatap semangat cake di hadapannya sebelum melahapnya tanpa ragu dengan garpu. Dia sangat menikmati setiap gigitannya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana raut wajah berseri gadis scarlet itu, juga bagaimana dia tersenyum setiap merasakan _wipped cream cake strawberry_ itu meleleh di mulutnya.

"Kau sangat menyukai cake?" tanya Jellal berbasa-basi di suapan ketiga Erza. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian meja itu kembali hening.

Jellal tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Lelaki itu hanya duduk diam sambil menonton model seksi di hadapannya melahap makanan yang dihindari kebanyakan perempuan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Para maid dan pelanggan perempuan yang ada di restoran itu menatap terus ke arahnya, seperti tatapan Erza pada potongan-potongan strawberry di cake-nya, dia berusaha tidak peduli.

"Ayo pergi!"

Jellal tersentak dari lamunannya, seorang maid centil beraroma gucci kawe berlebihan datang membawa bill. Erza sudah keluar mendahului bersama sepotong strawberry di tangannya. Lelaki bersurai azure itu mendengus pasrah. Mengeluarkan dompet cokelat lusuh untuk membayar. "Berapa?" ucapnya, si centil langsung girang.

"Semuanya 35.000 Jewell, Jellal-samaaahh..."

Lelaki itu menghitung isi uang cash yang dia bawa, nyaris semuanya. Dia segera membayar cepat-cepat sebelum seisi restoran yang mempunyai peluang fans dan _paparazzy_ , oh, jangan lupakan sekumpulan maid yang menatap lapar dari tadi, menggila. Duh. Terkadang _pamour_ seorang _entertaiment_ memang mengerikan!

Erza menunggu di pintu masuk hotel. Bersandar pada tiang besar berwarna emas, tepat disebelah pot bonsai, dia bersedekap malas menatap si rambut biru yang masih menghitung sisa uangnya. Tinggal tiga lembar uang recehan. Selembar uang 10 Jewell, bergambar pria botak membawa trisula dan dua lembar uang 5 Jewell bergambar ikan bersayap aneh.

"Aku miskin sekarang,"Jellal merenggut menggemaskan "...terimakasih sudah merampokku malam ini." guraunya, gadis scarlet itu tersenyum samar.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri bahu jalan kota Magnolia yang ramai. Menyebrang di lampu merah, menelusuri pinggiran taman bunga yang penuh cahaya lampu malam, lalu berhenti di sebuah butik. Erza memandang lama pada sebuah gaun pengantin indah yang dipajang di manequeen dalam etalase kaca.

Jellal penemu pandangan berbinar di wajah cantik itu untuk malam ini. Dia merasa banyak tahu tentang Erza, tapi, dia tidak berani sok tahu soal yang satu ini. Tentang. Betapa terobsesinya seorang model majalah vulgar di hadapannya pada sebuah gaun pengantin.

"Sayang, lihat! itu Erza-san dan Jellal-san,"

Jellal menoleh ke arah sumber suara sedangkan Erza masih asyik memandangi etalase kaca. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek kalem dan seorang perempuan manis berambut pirang panjang yang sama-sama memakai baju santai dan jaket, berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah mereka berdua. "Hai," sapa pria berambut biru spyke itu sembari melambai, Erza baru menoleh.

"Hooo..." luntur sudah image kalem si rambut hitam, wajah charmingnya tampak antusias sekali mengucapkan "akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk menikah! Astaga.. cepat sekali kalian merencanakannya!" dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo, ayo kita masuk! Aku akan memilih gaun juga!" Mavis tampak lebih bersemangat lagi, menyeret kedua muda-mudi itu ke dalam. Suaminya mengekor dari belakang.

Mereka berempat disambut oleh seorang pelayan perempuan berambut keemasan dicepol, juga seorang pak tua pendek yang wajahnya masam. Sangat masam. Pelayan perempuan itu segera menuntun Mavis dan Erza ke deretan baju pengantin yang sangat banyak jenisnya. Kedua mata Erza tidak bisa berhenti berbinar.

Sementara para perempuan memilih, para laki-laki duduk manis menunggu di sofa telur yang sudah disediakan sejak awal. Zeref mengajak ngobrol ngaler-ngidul dan Jellal menjawab sekadarnya saja, lelaki biru itu bahkan bingung kenapa dia ikut duduk di sana.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat waktu menemani Mavis memilih baju pengantin dulu.."

"Yah itu kenanganmu, kenapa aku juga harus ikutan bernostalgia bersama kalian sih?" Jellal mulai jengkel, tapi pria beristri di sebelahnya malah tertawa.

"Percayalah, ini akan menyenangkan!"

SREEEK...

Jellal tidak sempat menggerutu lebih lanjut, Zeref pun bungkam. Begitu tirai di hadapan mereka dibuka, seorang gadis berambut merah disanggul dalam balutan baju pengantin, berdiri membelakangi mereka. Mavis, yang berjinjit-jinjit membenahi hiasan kepala gadis itu tersenyum gembira ke arah dua lelaki yang ada di sana.

"Nah Erza, coba kau berbalik sana!"

Gadis scarlet itu berpaling, membuat kedua manik kehijauan Jellal membulat tanpa sadar. Wajah cantik itu dipoles make up tipis dan rambutnya ditata rapi serta diselipi tiara berkerlap-kerlip dan juga lance sampai menutupi punggung.

Gaun tanpa lengan yang dipilihkan Mavis untuknya, berwarna peach dengan hiasan mawar kain di sekeliling pinggang dan dada kanan, rok yang mengembang panjang, membungkus sempurna tubuh sintal Erza. Terutama bagian dada, yang sangat pas membungkus area sana dan memperlihatkan sebagian buntalan sebelah atasnya. Juga belahannya.

Berapa detik Jellal Fernandes tidak berkedip?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal dan Erza keluar lebih dulu sebenarnya, tapi demi dalih kesopanan, mereka berdua menunggu pasangan suami istri di dalam membeli pakaian. Setelah kejadian tadi tentu saja suasana mereka canggung bukan main.

"Jellal!/Erza!"

Seperti dalam telenovela, mereka saling memanggil nama. Kompak. Suasana kembali canggung."Kau duluan!"

 _hell yeah, ladies first!_

"Um... itu..."Erza mulai gugup. Jellal menoleh ke arahnya, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Thanks untuk hari ini.."

"Y-ya, sama-sama." kedua pipi pria itu menghangat.

Hening.

Semakin malam kota Magnolia semakin ramai. Berpasang-pasang manusia mulai berlalu lalang di jalan. Tak jarang, wanita-wanita molek mulai bermunculan menggoda iman kaum adam. Seorang waria di jalan, bersama dua lainnya yang membawa majalah De La'tauroue bersampulkan gadis berambut ungu dengan topi lebar berhiaskan krisan dan dress silky selutut, duduk diatas rerumputan sembari menyodorkan sejumput bunga aster tanpa tangkai.

Mereka saling berbisik, sembari sesekali menoleh ke arah Jellal dan Erza duduk. Jemari jenjang ber nail-art nan kekar yang dilentik-lentikan itu sesekali menunjuk isi majalah, lalu si rambut biru, dan kembali ke majalah. Terus seperti itu.

Tiga menit serasa bagai tiga jam bagi Jellal, akhirnya Zeref dan Mavis keluar juga. Mereka bergandengan membawa banyak sekali kantung belanjaan. Salah satunya, yang paling mengembung, diberikan pria bersurai kelam itu pada Erza. "Hadiah dariku, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi model De La'tauroue edisi bulan depan.."

"Ah, tentu Zeref-san!" balas Erza, dia belum membuka kantung kertasnya. Mavis langsung menggandeng tangannya setelah gadis berambut merah itu mengucapkan "terimakasih kembali."

"Oh ya Jellal, aku lupa bilang..." kata Zeref sembari membagi barang belanjaan istrinya itu, Jellal membantu tanpa berkomentar. "Aku akan jadi ayah!" bisiknya pelan.

"Hah?!" sentak Jellal tidak percaya, membuat para gadis yang mendahului mereka menoleh.

"Sayang, kau memberi_ ya ampun!" Mavis hendak protes, tapi kemudian matanya terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu jauh di belakang para pria. Erza juga begitu.

"Minna..."

"JELLAL FERNANDES – SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!..."

"LARII!..."

Erza dengan cepat menarik lengan Jellal yang tidak membawa kantong belanjaan, begitu pula Mavis pada suaminya. Mereka berempat berusaha lari secepat mungkin dari pasukan absrud di belakang sana. Dari sekumpulan besar masa, dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan pakaian, semuanya membawa smartphone. Mengejar dengan brutal sampai menabraki apapun halangan. Baik itu tong sampah atau pot tanaman, siapa peduli.

Pokoknya, sekarang selamatkan dulu diri sendiri. Jangan sampai tertangkap!

Dan berhenti membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau sampai tertangkap!

Berbelok di tikungan supermarket, tempat Jellal berpapasan dengan Erza sore tadi, lelaki biru itu masuk ke dalam mobil mewah hitamnya. Diikuti oleh gadis bersurai merah di jok disamping sang rambut biru yang siap menyetir, juga diikuti sepasang suami istri beserta belanjaan mereka di jok penumpang. Jellal menyernyit.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pakai mobil sendiri?" kedua mata kehijauannya mendelik dari kaca spion belakang.

"Kami ingin menghabiskan waktu sore bersama sebelum bertemu kalian. Cepat jalan!" jelas Zeref lalu berteriak panik di dua kata terakhir. Tiga orang waria sudah berhasil berbelok kemari ternyata.

Mobil mewah hitam itu bermanuver macam di film-film laga Hollywood. Jellal membanting stir dan menginjak gas sekeras-kerasnya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menabrak apapun, Mavis dan Erza sempat memekik kencang tadi. Selamat tinggal, para wanita, pria, dan waria fans Jellal yang mendesah kecewa dengan smartphone di tangan masing-masing tanpa menghasilkan satupun foto sang idola.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jellal, pelankan mobilnya!" teriak Erza, memegangi seabelt dan memeluk erat tas karton berisi pemberian CEO De La'taroue di dadanya.

Si rambur biru agak mengangkat kakinya dari gas, memelankan laju mobil hitam yang meluncur indah di tengah jalanan kota yang sepi dengan latar lampu gemerlap. Dua wanita dalam mobil mendesah lega.

"Jadi, sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Jellal, melirik ke belakang melalui spion depan.

"Dua bulan jalan. Kami baru periksa betul-betul tadi, dia tidak percaya!" jawab Mavis dengan malu-malu sambil mencubit pelan siku suaminya yang tampan itu.

"Wah, selamat ya!"

Setelah Erza mengatakan itu, keadaan kembali hening. Hanya ada suara deru mesin mobil, bising mesin pemanas, dan melodi lagu di radio yang baru diputar dengan suara rendah. Mobil hitam itu meluncur memasuki kawasan jalan alternatif distrik strawberry, lalu melewati jembatan sebelum keluar kembali ke jalan raya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan selama itu.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak mau merayakannya?" tanya Jellal, memecah kesunyian.

"Kalian berdua orang pertama yang kami beritahu," jawab Zeref enteng, lalu menambahkan "aku berencana merayakannya bersama adikku, Natsu, dan kawan-kawannya malam ini juga jika saja tuan Fernandes tidak dikejar-kejar kumpulan waria."

Erza dan Mavis tertawa, Jellal membalas "yah, terimakasih pada pemimpin De La'taoroue yang telah berbaik hati membuatku terkenal sampai seperti itu!"

"Kami tersanjung, sama-sama Jellal. Oh ya, sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumahmu saja!"

Jellal menepikan mobilnya, berbalik melongok ke belakang untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. "Apa?"

"Tidak usah mengantar sampai rumah kami, langsung ke rumahmu saja Jellal!"

"Bagaimana kalau mengantarku dulu sampai Fairy Hills?" usul Erza, "besok aku ada pemotretan pagi-pagi sekali."

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut kami, Er-chan?" tanya Zeref, "kulkas rumah Jellal dipenuhi berbagai cake terbaik se-Fiore!"

Mendengar kata 'cake', membuat kedua mata Erza kembali berbinar. Jellal penemu mimik itu sepanjang waktu dalam fic ini, firasatnya buruk. Apalagi kedua orang di belakang sama kompaknya dengan gadis scarlet di sebelah. "Why not, Jellal?"

Dan sekali lagi, Jellal Fernandes menuruti keinginan mereka.

.

.

.

"Sedaaaaapppp!"

Jellal Fernandes selalu bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak pernah memasukan orang-orang dengan nama belakang Dragneel ke dalam rumah, terutama dapur, dan dia selalu melanggar sumpah itu. Seperti sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Mavis karena wanita hamil itu makannya sedikit tapi lihat suaminya!

Nyumm-nyumm...

Mangkuk-mangkuk berjejer dan piring-piring bertumpukan semuanya kosong di atas meja. Dua maid yang manis masih mengantarkan makanan dari dapur ke ruang makan, namun semuanya kembali kosong dalam kurun waktu dekat. Zeref yang seorang CEO itu seperti seorang anak kelaparan. Jellal menghela nafas.

Dia melangkah menuju kulkas. Dimana ada Erza yang sedang berjongkok memakan sekotak France cheese cake sendirian. Sama seperti ketika di hotel, gadis itu menampilkan senyuman puas dan kedua pipi memerah yang menggemaskan. Membuat Jellal menarik kedua sudut bibir kissable-nya tanpa sadar.

"Jellal, Erza..."

Mavis dengan tingkah cerianya, melangkah riang membawa sebotol anggur tahun tujuh satu dan empat tumpuk gelas "ayo kita rayakan hari yang bahagia ini!"

Para maid bekerja sangat gesit. Baru lima belas menit terhitung sejak Jellal Fernandes meninggalkan tempat itu, kini ruang makan luas dengan meja beserta jejeran kursi mewah itu sudah bersih. Zeref Dragneel dan perut mengembungnya terduduk pasrah di salah satu kursi paling ujung.

"Sayang, ayo kita minum anggur!"

Mavis, bersama Jellal dan Erza di belakang, mengangkat riang botol anggur yang masih tersegel. Meletakkan gelas, berjejer lalu menuangkan isi botol itu seperempat gelas. Dia mengangkat gelas miliknya tinggi-tinggi sambil bilang " _cherie_!" diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Tunggu Mavis-san, bukankah anda sedang hamil? Wanita hamil tidak boleh minum alkohol loh!" interupsi Erza membuat kerutan di jidat Mavis, kemudian istri Zeref itu tersenyum.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Terimakasih Erza Scarlet-san. Beruntung kau mengingatkanku."

"Uhukh!..."gadis berambut merah itu tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Scarlet?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, sejak wajahmu muncul di De La'taoroue bulan depan para editor menambahkan Scarlet di belakang namamu. Itu atas usul dari pemimpin saat rapat redaksi, dan kami semua setuju. Bukankah Scarlet nama yang cantik?" Zeref mendelik ke arah Jellal saat menyebut-nyebut soal rapat itu, tapi Erza tidak menyadarinya.

"Erza.. Scarlet," dia tersenyum.

"Scarlet, warna rambutmu..."

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung melirik ke arah Jellal yang mengisi penuh gelasnya dengan anggur tahun tujuh satu. Meminumnya sekali teguk, lalu mabuk seketika. Zeref dan istrinya pamit menuju kamar tamu, yang sudah mereka hafal letaknya di sana, menyerahkan sang empunya rumah mewah itu pada si rambut scarlet.

"kamar tuan Fernandes ada di sebelah sana, naik dari tangga di sebelah kiri lalu belok kanan."

Jelas maid itu singkat, lalu mengangkat gelas-gelas dan sisa anggur dari atas meja menuju cucian. Tidak berniat sama sekali membantu Erza menggusur pemuda itu masuk kamar. Butuh perjuangan penuh sampai di sana, dan setelah menemukan pintu yang dinamai kamar utama, gadis itu harus kembali bersusah payah. Jarak dari pintu ke ranjang king size berkulambu beludru itu sama seperti jarak dari pintu masuk lobby Fairy Hills sampai tangga terdekat, yang mana, ruang pertama gedung kosan itu bisa dipakai pesta dansa satu kampung!

BRUKKK...

Dia membanting lelaki berambut biru itu ke atas kasur yang mengampul sebanyak lima kali. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Erza terlalu lelah malam ini, apalagi pengaruh alkohol dari anggur tua itu, yah, meskipun dia hanya meminumnya sedikit dan tidak sampai mabuk separah Jellal. Dia tetap tidak bisa melawan saat tangan kekar itu menariknya ke atas sana.

Detik berikutnya entah apa lagi yang terjadi. Tanyakan pada dua ekor 'cecak' yang menempel di pintu kamar, lalu menutupnya perlahan. Suara tawa tertahan memecah keheningan rumah mewah di sudut kerajaan Fiore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: terserang wabah wb, membuat fic ini telat updet. Gomenne minna-san, kemarin aku memang niat banget bikin ehemlemonehem tapi setelah dipikir-pikir... kok feelnya nggak dapet banget?

Afterly, aku menghapus adegan syuuurrr yang udah setengah maen (p_q) dan menggantinya demi alur cerita yang sudah kususun ulang [alur cerita awal yang sudah ending terlanjur dibaca dan diejek orang yang menjitakku waktu itu, katanya kayak alur sinetron, sekalian si Erza tabrakin truk terus Jellal nangis kejer2 tamat deh. Sumpah nyebelin tuh orang!] mungkin alurnya akan agak mengepang nanti, tapi aku janji fic ini bakalan kutulis sampai ending selama masih ada yang suka.

Aku mengakui betapa jeleknya grammar bahasa Inggrisku, jadi aku sengaja menggunakan bahasa asing itu buat cracker. Supaya kalian tersenyum membacanya. Hell, jangan meremehkan fic rated M!

So, makasih yaaa atas semua dukungan di kotak review, bahkan ada yang sampai pm, well pokoknya thankyou so much and I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

[WARNING! FIC MENGANDUNG UNSUR MATURE MESKI SEDIKIT, YANG BELUM 17TH AKU TAK LARANG KALIAN BUAT BACA FIC INI, TAPI BAGI YANG BELUM SIAP MENTAL DAN TERUTAMA YANG KENCINGNYA BELUM LURUS BETUL, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK. SATU LAGI, **DOSA** **DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PEMBACA!]**

Strike the Pose

5

CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal F & Erza S

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan!... hiks..."

BREEEETT...

" _Please_ _madame_ , jangan!.. hiks..."

SREEEEEKKK...

"Hiks... hiks..."

Dua orang wanita berbadan gemuk, seorang wanita tua bertubuh kurus, dan dua lagi wanita berwajah menyeramkan. Lima totalnya, terkikik-kikik sadis menyeret dan menelanjangi pemuda kecil berambut biru. Beberapa jam lalu pakaiannya masih utuh tapi kemudian mereka menarik-nariknya sepanjang jalan dan kini tak sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh ringkih itu.

Lelaki kecil itu, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, sebagian wajahnya berlumuran darah. Umurnya masih terlalu muda, terlalu dini, namun entah apa yang lima wanita dewasa itu masukan secara paksa ke dalam mulut mungilnya hingga 'miliknya' yang baru saja mendapatkan mimpi basah sekali, itu berdiri.

"Hahaha, lihat _madame_. _Gilgolo_ kecil kita minta dipuaskan!"

"Anak nakal. Masih kecil sudah menantang! Hahaha..."

Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar bergerak, apalagi berfikir untuk kabur. Sebagian wajahnya terasa perih. Seluruh tubuhnya juga, apalagi hati kecilnya, dia terus menangis sementara kelima wanita gila itu terkikik-kikik. Menaik-turunkan tubuh mereka bergiliran menunggangi pemuda kecil itu, ah, desahan terdengar.

"Haa... hen..ti..kan, madame, _please_..."

Tidak!

Itu sama sekali bukan desahan. Itu terlalu pilu untuk terdengar sebagai desahan. Ya, pria kecil yang malang itu berteriak. Dalam hatinya, dia berteriak dan menangis pada Tuhan agar melepasnya dari kelima iblis yang tengah menguasai tubuhnya. Tapi hanya suara-suara kecil nan pilu yang terdengar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Hahahaha..."

::

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!..."

Jellal Fernandes bangun terduduk dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Nafasnya memburu seperti selesai berlari jauh. Keringat panas dingin keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, dia meremas helaian biru di kepalanya. Mimpi itu.. lagi.

"Tidak!... kumohon, jangan lagi!"

Teriakan itu membangunkan gadis, yang kemungkinan sudah menjadi wanita, yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Dengan sigap, wanita bersurai scarlet yang hanya berbalut selimut biru itu memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan lelaki bersurai biru setengah telanjang yang tengah ketakutan itu dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut. "Shhh... lupakanlah, kau baik-baik saja sekarang.."

Jellal memejamkan mata, memulai mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dengan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher wanita itu. Mencium wewangian vanilla dan mawar yang menguar dari sana. Dia menyukai itu, hatinya langsung merasa tenang.

Erza melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pria bersurai azure itu dalam diam, sedangkan pria itu, menatap kosong setelah membuka matanya. Meskipun sang Scarlet baru saja mengenal Jellal, dia sudah seperti teman lama baginya. Melihatnya rapuh begini tentu mengusik hati kecilnya.

" _Nee_ , sudah baikan?"

Tepukan di bahu tegap itu membuat Jellal kembali menguasai alam bawah sadarnya. Dia tentu kaget melihat Erza, wanita yang terduduk berlapis selimut di sebelahnya, dan hal yang pertama diperiksanya adalah...

Kasur, lalu celananya sendiri.

Jellal menghela nafas. Meskipun _shirtless_ , setidaknya dia masih memakai celana denimnya yang kebesaran. Terpenting, letaknya dan resletingnya masih utuh seperti terakhir dia ingat. Dan di kasurnya tidak ada bekas apapun yang patut dicurigai. Ada basah-basah sih, itu kan bekas keringatnya tadi. Yang terlihat seperti becekkan di bantal itu, tolong jangan terlalu dilihat ya, _it's a_ _something_ _top_ _secret_!

"E-eto, apa kemarin aku.. um..."

Kutegaskan pada kalian. Jellal. Seorang. _Cassanova_. Dan tidak biasanya seorang _playboy_ kakap macam dia gugup seperti seorang perjaka di malam pengantin baru. Erza hanya mendengus. Menahan tawa sekuat tenaga sampai kedua halisnya berkedut. Pria bersurai itu menyernyit lalu bertanya "kenapa?"

"Tidak, maksudku, aku tahu apa yang hendak kau tanyakan barusan dan jawabannya kita tidak melakukan apapun kemarin malam." Erza _blushing_ mengatakannya, dia berdeham sekali, lalu melanjutkan "aku mabuk, sedikit, dan kau juga mabuk. Sangat mabuk sampai aku membantumu ke tempat ini lalu...kau ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Jellal tidak bisa menahan fantasi-fantasi jorok dalam otaknya pagi ini, dia bahkan sulit sekali menimbun rona di wajahnya. Erza mendengus geli, "kau memuntahi pakaianku. Semuanya. Dan juga pakaianmu. Karena itu aku melepasnya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mencari lemari pakaianmu, _sorry_..."

"Ah, tidak masalah," lelaki bermarga Fernandes itu tersenyum, "aku lega tidak melakukan apapun saat tidak sadar, dan aku sangat lega tidak menyakitimu." Erza kembali merona.

Jellal berjalan sempoyongan menuju sebuah pintu, membukanya dan mengambil dua setel pakaian dari dalam sana. Satu berwarna putih dia pakai, yang satunya lagi kaos _denim_ tebal berwarna hitam selutut. Dia melemparkan kaos hitam itu dan langsung mendarat di pangkuan Erza.

"Aku mungkin sering tidur dengan berbagai wanita, tapi aku hanya melakukannya pada wanita-wanita yang memang rela. Aku bukan pemerkosa."jelas lelaki itu, masih membelakangi ranjang padahal Erza sudah berpakaian sekarang.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya tapi, para wanita itu sangat pemaksa."

"Yah, aku juga kenal beberapa orang sepertimu. Gray misalnya," sahut Erza, "dia meniduri banyak gadis sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah akhir. Dia bahkan hampir meniduriku, kalau saja Natsu tidak datang dan menendang selangkangannya."

Jellal tertawa, tidak disangka kalau teman berambut hitam yang tidak ketulungan mesumnya itu pernah gagal meniduri perempuan. Dia terbahak-bahak beberapa detik sampai alam memanggilnya, "Erza, kau sudah pakai baju belum?"

"Ya? memang kenapa?"

Si rambut biru itu langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju toilet di kamarnya, yang memang dekat dengan tempat Erza berdiri. Terdengar cipratan air di dalam sana. Gadi bersurai scarlet itu menatap bayangan seluruh tubuhnya yang terbungkus kaos denim kebesaran milik Jellal di cermin besar sebelah timur. Tubuhnya jadi terlihat kecil. Baju itu seolah menelannya sampai bawah lutut. Bahkan kedua tangannya juga terbungkus sampai ujung jari, dia melintingnya sampai sikut.

"Tidaaaaaakkk..."

Gadis itu tersentak begitu mendengar suara teriakan pilu dari kamar mandi di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klinik Fiore sepi pagi hari. Hanya ada tiga orang lansia dan enam orang laki-laki yang mengantar untuk berobat, seorang dokter wanita usia setengah abad yang kulitnya masih mulus keluar dari ruang prakteknya. Satu pasien keluar dan lainnya masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu bocah?" tanya salah seorang lansia, berambut putih dan botak bagian tengahnya. Cucunya, yang berbadan besar juga berotot wow itu mendengus.

"Aku baik-baik saja kakek!"

"Anak bodoh, sudah kuperingat..." ocehannya terputus saat seorang pemuda berambut biru memasuki ruang tunggu dengan dipapah oleh gadis berambut merah yang memakai kaos _denim_ hitam kebesaran. "Jellal?"

"Ah, Makarov, Laxus, selamat pagi!" sapa pria itu, dari nada bicara dan raut wajahnya jelas sekali dia tengah menahan rasa sakit. Laxus menyernyit.

"Kau Erza kan? Model baru Fairy Tail Magazine?" wanita berambut merah yang membantu Jellal duduk itu hanya mengangguk, dia langsung berlari menerobos ke dalam ruang prakterk, lalu teriakan terdengar dari dalam sana. Laxus menghempaskan bokongnya dan merangkul pundak Jellal sok akrab. "Dia hebat yah, sampai membuatmu kesakitan seperti itu. Kalau boleh tau... kalian semalam berapa jam? habis berapa ronde? dan pakai gaya apa saja?" cerocosnya dengan bisikan di setiap pertanyaan.

"Kami_"

"Jellal Fernandes!"

Belum juga lelaki berambut biru itu menjawab, dokter tua berambut pink itu sudah memanggil namanya melalui pengeras suara. Pasien lain menggerutu sementara dia masuk dibantu oleh Erza yang kembali dari dalam. Dia berbaring di atas ranjang pasien sementara dokter memeriksa, Jellal melirik Erza ketika isi celananya hendak dicek.

Gadis itu langsung menatap tembok. Dokter tua itu memeriksa sebentar lalu mengembalikan semuanya ke tempatnya semula, kemudian menjitak si surai biru pelan. Erza kembali menonton Jellal dan dokter itu saat terdengar bentakkan kasar sang dokter tua "anak bodoh, kau melakukan seks dengan berapa banyak wanita belakangan ini?"

Wow, dokter tua ini vulgar sekali, batin Jellal. Pria itu menghitung dengan jarinya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal, persis seperti Natsu yang sedang menghitung pendapatannya pertahun. "Entahlah nenek, tapi aku selalu pakai pengaman kok, sungguh!"

"Bodoh," kepala biru itu terkena jitakkan pelan lagi, "pakai atau tidak pakai alat kontrasepsi tetap saja beresiko!"

"Ck, kenapa pemuda jaman sekarang sungguh murahan sekali. Melakukan sex sembarangan, apa tubuhnya itu gratis?!" gerutunya, Jellal sungguh tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Jadi dia benar-benar terjangkit penyakit Aids, Polusyca-san?" tanya Erza, masih asik duduk di kursi nyamannya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya atau mungkin belum," nenek itu membetulkan letak sanggulnya, "setidaknya dia tidak separah cucu si Makarov, bocah berambut pirang yang tadi keluar."

"Maksud nenek, Laxus?" tanya Jellal, Erza juga penasaran.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun positif Aids dan hari ini mulai bengkak. Kalau sudah begitu, pakai atau tidak pakai pengaman partnernya pasti tertular. Berhati-hatilah Erza! anak itu mungkin saja tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun." cerita dokter itu membuat Jellal merinding. Erza hanya mengangguk, kemudian sebuah hypotensa dari masalah si rambut biru terlintas dalam pikiran dokter paruh baya itu.

"Hei bocah, kau makan apa saja semalam?"

Jellal kembali menerawang, "sore hari aku makan seporsi _hotdog_ panas, lalu sepotong eskrim, kemudian secangkir cappuchino latte panas, lalu terakhir dua gelas anggur tua dingin... aaww!" dokter perempuan itu memelintir telinganya.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau memakan makanan bersuhu berbeda itu menyebabkan datangnya anyan-anyang?"

"Anyan-anyang?" lelaki itu mengelus-elus sebelah telinganya yang memerah, sedangkan Erza meneruskan bertanya "penyakit apa itu nenek?"

"Perubahan suhu drastis pada apa yang masuk ke perutnya membuat kantung kermihnya kram dan terasa sakit saat buang hajat, ck. Dasar anak bodoh, kalau hanya anyan-anyang kenapa harus sampai datang ke klinikku segala sih?!" jelas Polusyca dengan menambahkan gerutuan di akhir, sambil menuliskan resep obat pada secarik kertas, lalu diserahkan pada Erza.

Jellal kini duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong disamping Erza, tepat saat nenek itu berkata "heh, Erza! Apa pak tua keparat itu masih hidup?" dan raut wajah gadis bersurai scarlet itu langsung sendu.

"Aku kabur dari tempat itu setengah tahun yang lalu, tapi kudengar penyakit ayah semakin parah."

"Pilihan bagus nak, aku senang kau lepas dari tempat terkutuk itu sekarang. Kalau bukan karena etika dan hukum dalam undang-undang Fiore yang menjengkelkan, aku bersumpah sudah meracuninya sejak tahu dia mencoba mencelakaimu!" nenek itu menghela nafas panjang, "hah, semoga saja dia cepat mati. Itu lebih baik!"

Erza terkekeh, "bagaimanapun juga, di tempat itu aku..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu! Nikmati saja kebebasanmu sekarang, Erza. Dan kau bocah," Polusyca mendelik pada Jellal, "aku sendiri yang akan datang mengebirimu jika berani melukai gadis ini!"

"Nenek, aku bisa jaga diri kok, jangan khawatir."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu cepat keluar! Masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani, dasar merepotkan."usir dokter berambut pink itu, lalu menambahkan, "makan obatnya dan jangan menelan makanan atau minuman bersuhu berbeda lagi. Ingat itu bocah!"

Jellal mengangguk singkat lalu mengekori Erza ke pintu keluar, dimana mereka langsung masuk ke apotek untuk menukar resep. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai apoteker menyerahkan satu plastik berisikan sebotol cairan dan dua lembar obat tablet, lelaki bersurai biru itu merogoh saku celananya mencari dompet.

Namun hanya ada sebuah kartu kredit emas dan selembar kwitansi butik disana, dia mencari dan mencari dompetnya, tak ada. Erza menghela nafas kemudian mengambil uang recehan beberapa Jewell dari tas mungilnya lalu menyerahkan pada sang apoteker dan segera menyeret pergi pria menyedihkan disebelah dari tempat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erza begitu mereka sampai di tempat parkir, gadis itu duduk di kursi kemudi mobil biru navi milik Jellal sedangkan tuan Fernandes di sebelahnya langsung meremas kwitansi butik yang ditemukannya tadi setelah membaca notes dibelakangnya. Lelaki bersurai biru itu menggeleng.

' _ **Jellal, kartu kreditmu sudah kami pakai. Terimakasih atas hadiahnya. Semoga Erza menyukainya! Bye~ Zeref'**_

Begitu isi pesan itu, Jellal Fernandes sepertinya harus memeriksa ulang isi saldo dalam kartu itu setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Magazine mengadakan pemotretan di pantai Akane untuk edisi bulan depan. Erza langsung bersiap-siap sepulangnya dari rumah Jellal. Beberapa pakaian di Fairy Hills dibawa serta ke dalam koper, kemungkinan akan memakan waktu lama di sana mengingat betapa rumitnya pemotretan edisi bulan ini yang baru terbit, juga jarak pantai itu dari Magnolia.

"Erza, kau sudah siap?" teriak Lucy dari luar, gadis bersurai scarlet itu muncul di jendela.

"Tunggulah! Aku akan segera turun."

Erza menghilang dari jendela itu, kemudian di menit ke dua puluh gadis bersurai scarlet itu sudah muncul dari pintu masuk bersama dua koper besar. "Ayo pergi!"

"Erza, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?"tanya Lucy sembari menstarter motor putihnya. Erza naik di jok belakang sembari memegangi satu koper dan memangku yang lainnya.

"Tidak kok, memang kau bawa apa saja Lucy?"

"Bawaanku semua sudah kuserahkan pada Natsu kemarin, jadi aku tinggal berangkat hari ini bersama mobil rombongan." jelas si rambut blonde, Erza menyesal tidak _packking_ sejak jauh hari.

Mereka berdua sampai di lapangan gereja di tengah kota Magnolia, tempat bis rombongan seharusnya menunggu dan para kru serta model majalah Fairy Tail berkumpul hari ini. Tapi, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ada para suster dan beberapa pendeta yang sedang membersihkan halaman.

"Yajima- _san_ , apakah rombongan Fairy Tail sudah ada yang datang?" tanya Lucy setelah memarkir motornya bersama sekumpulan motor titipan lain.

"Oh, mereka sudah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu!"

Jawaban dari pendeta tua bongkok itu membuat mata Erza dan Lucy melotot. Dalam pemberitahuan kemarin jelas kalau rombongan akan berangkat pukul sembilan, sedangkan ini baru setengah sembilan. Terlebih tidak ada pemberitahuan.

Belum selesai mereka berdua terkejut, sebuah mobil biru _navi_ memasuki lapangan gereja lalu terparkir di sebelah motor Lucy. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian cassual keluar dari sana. Pertanyaan serupa dilontarkan, dan jawaban serupa juga didapatkan.

"Bagaimana ini, Jellal?"tanya Lucy, tangannya sudah bergetar, bayangan-bayangan negatif berseliwengan dalam kepala _blonde_ -nya.

"Sudah, ayo naik ke mobilku! Kita akan menyusulnya segera, Erza," lelaki itu melempar ponselnya, yang langsung ditangkap Erza, sementara Jellal mengambil alih dua tas besar bawaan gadis itu lalu memasukannya ke bagasi. "Cepat hubungi Makarov, tanyakan padanya dimana mereka sekarang dan di hotel mana mereka semua akan singgah nanti!"

Erza mencari kontak Makarov dalam ponsel itu, lalu segera menghubunginya setelah masuk ke mobil bercat biru _navi_ bersama Lucy. Jellal langsung tancap gas keluar lapangan, kedua gadis di belakang sampai tersentak karena lelaki itu _bermanuver_ seperti di film laga.

"Hallo Jellal, kami sudah diperjalanan. Kapan kau_"suara serak khas kakek-kakek terdengar di seberang, langsung disela oleh Erza.

"Ini aku, Erza. Kalian semua meninggalkanku dan Lucy dua puluh menit yang lalu dan sekarang kami menumpang mobil Jellal menuju ke sana. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi, dia bilang tidak akan lagi mencampuri Fairy Tail kalau sampai kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, begitu."

Makarov mematung diseberang sana, tidak membalas perkataan Erza di telepon. Sampai gadis bersurai merah itu mengatakan "hallo," dia langsung memutus telepon.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Jellal, mobil memasuki jalan bebas hambatan. Erza menghela nafas lalu mengantongi _handphone_ lelaki itu.

"Dia tidak bilang apapun, langsung memutus sambungan begitu saja. Mungkin alamat penginapannya akan dikirim melalui e-mail.."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sebuah pesan singkat yang berisikan tempat penginapan selama di pantai Akane langsung masuk.

Pantai Akane memiliki keindahan tersendiri yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ada tebing dan bebatuan alami yang pinggirnya tumbuh hutan mangrove yang tertata dengan apik. Ombak-ombak besarnya juga sangat ideal bagi para peselancar. Meski begitu, beberapa bangunan dan hotel yang tak jauh dari sana sama sekali tidak mengganggu pemandangan.

Sesampainya di pantai Akane, rombongan itu langsung beristirahat. Orang-orang dari Fairy Tail Magazine sudah menyewa sebuah penginapan murah yang berkelas selama mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar di sana. Berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari pasir putih, membuat keadaannya sejuk dan nyaman.

Erza, Lucy, dan Jellal datang paling belakangan dari rombongan. Semua kamar di penginapan sudah penuh oleh masing-masing pemilik beserta barang-barang mereka, sementara satu kamar tersisa diperuntukan hanya untuk seorang model De La'taoroue.

Erza tidur di sofa ruang tengah tadi siang, dan terbangun sore hari di atas kasur _king_ _size_ nyaman dalam sebuah kamar. Dia terduduk. Mengerjapkan mata dan mengumpulkan ingatan, Erza ingat jelas tidak menumpang tidur di kamar siapapun.

Semua jadi jelas saat seorang pria _topless_ , dengan hanya sehelai handuk kecil yang melilit pinggangnya, keluar dari kamar mandi. "Yo, sudah bangun ya?"

Jelas aneh!

Erza langsung memeriksa pakaiannya, masih lengkap. Dia menghela nafas lega sedangkan pria berambut azure itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tertidur di sofa tadi, jadi aku menyeretmu kemari. Tenanglah, aku ini pria jantan. Bukan. Pemerkosa." jelasnya dengan gerutuan di akhir kalimat.

" _I know but_ ,"iris madunya menatap cermin besar yang mengarah ke ranjang, memantulkan seluruh tubuh berbalut pakaian longgar hitam merah si rambut scarlet. "... aku sudah sangat kotor dengan menjadi model majalah kelinci, kau pikir apalagi yang harus kupertahankan?"

Jellal mendengus. Satu set pakaiannya dia letakkan diatas kasur sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di samping Erza, menyelipkan helaian scarlet itu ke belakang telinga sang gadis. " _Well_..."

"Kalau kau mencoba merayuku untuk tidur denganmu, aku tidak akan menolak tapi," Erza membanting tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap langit-langit berbahan kayu, dia tersenyum "aku dulu selalu bermimpi melakukannya dengan suamiku, setelah menikah. Dimalam pertama kami. Mimpi yang indah bukan?"

Jellal tertegun mendengar penuturan gadis itu, "... tapi mengingat aku yang sekarang, memangnya siapa yang sudi menikahiku?"

"Erza.."

"Ah tidak! Bahkan sejak dulu, sudah tidak ada yang sudi denganku. Mereka menjauhiku. Mereka semua, kau tahu? Aku ini hanya..."air mata mengalir keluar, ".. aku hanya seorang pelacur kecil."

"Astaga, apa aku menangis? Menyedihkan!" Erza menghapus kasar jejak air mata di pipinya, kemudian menoleh pada lelaki berambut biru yang hanya menatapnya. "Loh, bukannya kamu menginginkanku? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Jellal Fernandes memakai kaos bertulisan _'Im sexy and I know it!'_ warna hijau dan celana denim selutut warna hitam sekarang, handuk kecil beralih di kepala birunya. "Tidak juga, kau hanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang.." katanya sembari memijit pelan surai sewarna laut itu.

"Siapa, adikmu?" dia menggeleng.

"Aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya ketika kecil dulu, sejujurnya itu bukan kenangan manis tapi, gadis itu yang membuatku sampai pada diriku yang sekarang..."

".. aku ingin menemuinya lagi.." katanya pelan.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai gadis itu," Erza mengambil alih handuk itu dan melakukan relaksasi pada si kepala biru, "kalau kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Yah, mungkin itu memang benar." pandangan mereka bertemu pada cermin besar, "aku ingin membawanya dari tempat itu, lalu, aku ingin dia juga mewujudkan mimpinya sama seperti dia membangunkanku hari itu..."

Gerakan gadis bersurai merah itu terhenti, suara telepon menggaung memutus cerita Jellal. Lelaki itu langsung mengangkatnya, mengangguk-angguk, berbicara sebentar, lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. "Ayo Erza, mereka akan melakukan pemotretan dengan latar _sunset_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::

Suasana tempat remang penuh cahaya gemerlap itu perlahan sepi. Sampai hanya terdengar suara seorang anak kecil menangis dari salah satu bilik, yang semakin lama suaranya semakin lemah dan pilu. Langkah kaki kecil tanpa alas kaki, menuntun seorang gadis kecil dengan sapu yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu pada salah satu ruang bersekat triplek papan catur.

Krieett..

"Hiks..."

Kedua manik bulat itu terbelalak, sapu di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai, dia berlari ke arah anak laki-laki tanpa pakaian yang tengah menangis di atas sofa. Langkah kecilnya tertahan, manik itu menatap perih pada darah di separuh wajah anak itu. Beranjak menuju rak dan wastafel disana, dia lalu menghampiri anak itu.

"Siapa?" tanya anak berambut biru itu, sedang sang gadis kecil masih menyeka wajahnya dengan apron miliknya yang dibasahi dengan air dalam mangkuk. Dia terbelalak sebentar begitu melihat tattoo aneh yang baru diukir dibalik darah yang mengering, lalu kembali membersihkan luka-luka itu tanpa bicara. "Kenapa?"

"Kakak tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru itu menatap kosong, kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi sesuatu dari pandangan si gadis. Tak ada rona di wajah itu. "Aku sudah kotor sekarang..."

Gadis kecil itu meletakkan apronnya diatas meja, lalu menarik selimut dari bawah meja dan menelungkupkannya. Menutupi seluruh tubuh telanjang anak itu.

"Shh... lupakanlah, kakak baik-baik saja sekarang.."

"Tapi... mereka, aku..."

Gadis kecil itu memeluk pemuda berambut biru di depannya, sangat erat. Mulut kecilnya bergumam, membisikkan kata-kata ajaib, "lupakan, lupakan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini! kakak baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, dan akan terus baik-baik saja!" sampai tubuh anak itu tenang.

"Kau... tapi, kenapa?"

Gadis kecil itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya, membuang muka. Tatapannya sendu.

"Jadi, aku memang menjijikan ya?" ucap anak laki-laki itu, air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak. Bukan kakak, tapi aku."

Kedua mata bundar itu menatap manik hitam kehijauan anak berambut biru dihadapannya. "Aku tinggal di sini, bekerja untuk ayah dan ibu yang sudah merawatku. Mereka bilang, kelak besar nanti aku akan dijadikan pelacur. Aku ini pelacur kecil. Apa aku tidak lebih menjijikan?"

Anak berambut biru itu menghela nafas, sebelah tangannya menarik tubuh gadis itu kembali ke pelukannya. "Bagiku, kau adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku. Jangan merasa seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kakak berjanji?" gadis itu mendongkak, "kelak besar nanti, bangunlah rumah sebesar istana. Kumpulkanlah uang sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu selamatkan aku seperti malam ini..."

Anak lelaki bersurai biru itu tersenyum, "ya, aku janji!" dan menautkan dua kelingking kecil mereka.

::

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Words : 3.287

A/N :

"Terimakasih untuk segala partisipasi dalam fic ini, baik itu Review, Favfav, Follfoll, atau pun PM. Wow, ini rekor banget buatku loh! biasanya ficku ini yang paling nggak laku di ffn, jujur, aku terharu banget. Aku terus tersenyum dan dikirai setres sama orang yg kemaren itu, ketika membaca semua review Readers semua. Iya, aku akui kalau spelling n grammar ku ini jelek bangatss...

Tuh, tuh, aku udah nulis adegan ehemehem diawal, dan akhir, hehehe *ktwpsyco*

Aku pun menyadari kalau adegan ehemehemnya sama sekali nggak ada hot-hotnya, ampyuuun readerss... ini bahkan susah banget aku ngebangun mood boster buat adegan itu, alnya, aku lagi maso. Lagi-lagi ada cowok aneh yang ngaku-ngaku pacarnya anak tetangga sebelah, eh, nuduh aku sembarangan. Katanya aku ini selingkuh sama pacarnya. What the hell tuh cowok, aku masih normal tau! Sekalipun njonesh, aku masih suka yang sispek.

[chara-chara cowok fandom sebelah misalnya]

Dan lagi, pacarku itu nggak ada bela-bela nya dikitpun. Doi malah setuju-setuju aja, aish! Sebel gw. Baru tau kalau punya pacar fundanshi, ieyyy! *dilemparcpu* ampun mbebs!

Sorry curhat, yosh minna-san, ditunggu Reviewnya yaaaaaaaaaaaa!...

Bayesan Repiu :

 **Yang minta adegan ehemehem**

Aku udah nulis kok, diatas sana. Maaf kalau kurang hot dan kurang-kurang lainnya, kalian bisa tambahin mereka harus ngapain di review.

 **Yang minta romancecomedy**

Aku nggak tau ini masuk lucu atau nggak, romantis atau nggak, karena mungkin kita beda selera *ditabokkk*

 **Yang minta banyak interaksi Jerza**

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini, mungkin ada yang mau tambah ide cerita di kotak review? Aku bukan author absolut yang menguasai cerita sendirian kok, aku ini orangnya imutluchu *abaikan* pokokknya semua masukan dari kalian membantuku untuk mempertimbangkan lanjut tidaknya fic ini, terutama masukan pulsa, hoho..

 **This fanfic sama sekali not bad..**

Aku sampai translate gugle untuk review kalian yang ini, tapi aku yakin itu artinya kalian suka fic ini. KYAAAA... MAKASIH BANGEEEETTT MINNA-SAAAANN!

Flame juga boleh kok, nanti aku kentutin di chap depan. Baybaaayyy... *kechupppkechupp*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CN Scarlet


	6. Chapter 6

[WARNING! FIC MENGANDUNG UNSUR MATURE MESKI SEDIKIT, YANG BELUM 17TH AKU TAK LARANG KALIAN BUAT BACA FIC INI, TAPI BAGI YANG BELUM SIAP MENTAL DAN TERUTAMA YANG KENCINGNYA BELUM LURUS BETUL, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK. SATU LAGI, **DOSA** **DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PEMBACA!]**

Strike the Pose

6

CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal F & Erza S

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Monday, Daily Fiore XXII]

...

Fairy Tail Magazine mengadakan pemotretan selama seminggu di pantai Akane yang terkenal akan suaka alam dan suasana asli yang terjaga meskipun modernisasi telah marak terjadi di sekitarnya. Makarov Dreyar, seperti yang telah beliau katakan kepada Daily Fiore dalam kediamannya, akan kembali menghadirkan wajah baru dunia majalah dewasa lewat model-model barunya. (dns)

[Monday, Fiore Weekedly ]

...

Salah satunya Erza, gadis yang tidak diketahui nama belakangnya ini lebih dikenal sebagai Erza Scarlet. Model pendatang baru yang dimuat pertama kali dalam Fairy Tail Magazine edisi musim semi ini terlihat berjalan mesra bersama Jellal F, model senior kawakan yang sudah terkenal sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, terlihat serasi saat melintasi jalanan menuju pantai Akane. Keduanya dikabarkan akan melakukan pemotretan bersama kembali setelah iklan alat kontrasepsi yang mengguncang dunia bulan lalu.

"Yah, itulah mereka. Mungkin mereka akan serius, aku sendiri sangat mengharapkan kabar hubungan Jellal dan Erza segera maju ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi..." begitulah komentar Zeref, CEO De La'tauroue, pada Fiore Weekly. Beliau tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai kepastian hubungan kedua model yang sedang menjadi trending topic di media sosial kini.

Demikian juga dengan pihak manajemen Fairy Tail Magazine ketika ditanyai tentang kepastian scandal model barunya. Erza Scarlet nampak enggan berkomentar tentang hubungannya dengan Jellal Fernandes. Beberapa paparazzy berhasil menangkap foto mereka bersama di depan sebuah butik terkenal di kota Magnolia pada malam hari. Foto itu sudah tersebar di internet dan menjadi kata kunci yang paling banyak dicari dua hari terakhir, Erza Scarlet maupun Jellal Fernandes tidak memberikan komentar apapun tentang hal tersebut.(cns)

::

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebisingan menjadi latar belakang kantor majalah fashion De La'tauroue, terhitung sejak kepulangan salah satu model pria mereka dari pantai Akane. Pelakunya adalah para wartawan dan juga papparazzy kepo, yang rela menunggu hingga semalaman demi berita terhangat yang sedang mengguncang kolong langit Fiore. Anak buah Zeref sudah tidak bisa lagi menangani keributan di luar, bahkan para karyawan masuk dan keluar lewat beberapa pintu cadangan dan jalur evakuasi bencana.

Scandal adalah bencana, mungkin kali ini Erza harus percaya nasihat Lucy Heartfillia setelah mengalaminya sendiri. Sejak kepulangannya dari pantai Akane bersama rombongan, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia bermaraton demi menghindari para wartawan dan papparazzy kepo yang haus berita.

Baginya bukan masalah apapun yang mereka katakan, tapi, bagaimanapun juga Erza harus berfikir ulang mengingat adanya scandal dengan Jellal itu selain mengganggu aktifitasnya juga mengancam nama Fairy Tail Magazine. Apalagi kakek Makarov sudah mengultimatum, "hindari scandal atau silahkan angkat kaki dari sini," yang artinya dia tidak boleh sampai berurusan dengan pers.

"Erza, lihat apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka tumpah kemari. Aku jadi tidak bisa keluar membeli tabasco tambahan untuk pizza keju ini!" gerutu Natsu, Fairy Tail Magazine sedang beristirahat sekarang. Mereka terpaksa menunda pengambilan foto di luar area kantor melihat banyaknya wartawan yang datang.

"Coba kau yang berada dalam posisiku, Natsu! Kau bahkan tidak bisa ke toilet gara-gara papparazzy yang menjengkelkan itu!"

Kasian Erza, dia sudah tiga hari tidak bisa kembali ke Fairy Hills. Beruntung ada Levi McGarden yang berbaik hari mengambilkan pakaian dari lemarinya di sana setiap pagi. Kantor punya kantin yang selalu buka, jadi dia takkan takut kelaparan.

"Kau bisa keluar dari sini jika kau mau," tawar Gray, dia masih _shirtless_ setelah pemotretan.

"Benarkah?"

Erza antusias dengan tawaran sahabat ravennya, yang melambai pada salah satu akrtis porno berambut biru yang sedang menjadi bintang tamu di Fairy Tail Magazine. Juvia Loxar. Dia menghampiri Gray dengan semangat membara, "ada apa Gray-sama?" tanyannya dengan nada genit.

"Buat Erza keluar dari tempat ini tanpa tertangkap, dan kita akan mengulangi malam indah kemarin beronde-ronde!"

Lima menit kemudian, gadis scarlet kita tak lagi mengenali dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rambut merahnya tersanggul rapi dibalik wig biru laut dan topi pom-pom, dan pakaiannya diganti dengan pakaian terbuka yang mayoritas dikenakan para editor majalah ini. Dengan penyamaran picisan seperti itu, dia berhasil menerobos pers.

Kini dia sedang mengendarai mobil milik Gray menuju De La'taoroue. Dimana disana juga banyak wartawan yang menjaga walaupun tidak sebanyak yang di Fairy Tail Magazine. Tapi bukan kantor majalah fashion itu tujuan utamanya, melainkan belokan di sebelah, seperti yang dipetakan pada map di dashboard.

Istana Era.

Senyum terkembang di wajah gadis bersurai scarlet itu. Mengabaikan seluruh scandalnya sejenak, Erza sepuluh kali lebih tertarik pada Chocho Cheese Strawberries Cake legendaris yang katanya, kembali dijual exclusive dari pintu belakang dapur. Penjualan sangat terbatas dan dalam waktu acak. Seperti penjualan barang terlarang, tapi banyak sekali peminatnya.

Erza pernah merasakan kue itu sekali ketika kelas tiga smp. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Natsu, dan itu pun hanya sedikit. Kini dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kembali mencicipi kue legendaris itu. Sepuasnya. Kalau perlu borong semua yang dijual.

"Terimakasih..."

Itu adalah suara dari pelanggan terakhir, seorang wanita tua berambut ungu, sebelum jendela dipasangi kertas bertuliskan "shold out!". Erza menyeka keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Jarak dari tempat parkir dan bangunan dapur istana Era sama seperti mengelilingi Fairy Hills yang besar itu sepuluh putaran. Dia maraton sampai sana, dan pamflet itu merusak kebahagiaannya yang tinggal diujung jari.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, gadis bersurai merah itu banting setir menuju Fairy Hills. Dia uring-uringan sampai kamarnya. "Cake legendarisku..." begitu isi gerutuan Erza sepanjang jalan.

"Erza!"

Levi McGarden, gadis mungil ketua tim editor Fairy Tail Magazine yang berlari masuk dengan wajah lusuh, berteriak panik. Gadis bersurai scarlet yang dia panggil menoleh sama paniknya. "Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa, kata Natsu hari ini kamu ada pemotretan pakaian dalam di De la'taouroue. Kenapa kau malah ada di sini?"

Erza memutar bola matanya, "kukira apa, bilang pada si kepala salmon itu, suruh carikan aku manajer untuk mengatur jadwal yang mulai merepotkan ini!"

"Kau tahu pemula tidak diperbolehkan memiliki manajer pribadi," Levi menggembungkan pipinya, mengikuti kemana arah pergi si rambut scarlet.

"Tapi Bisca punya!" Bisca yang dimaksud Erza adalah anak baru yang tinggal di depan kamarnya. Model nordik seksi berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya, namun bertubuh mulus semok tanpa cacat. Dia punya asisten yang mengatur semua jadwalnya, seorang pria asia bernama Alzarck.

"Al suami Bisca, kau tahu itu!" bisik Levi, Erza tersentak.

"A-apa? Di-dia sudah me-me-menikah?!"

"Kau baru tahu?" dan Erza mengangguk. Levi menepuk dahinya pelan. Dia mulai menjelaskan pada si rambut merah panjang, "dengar ya, Makarov itu orang yang pelit. Kalau model yang punya manajer punya ikatan khusus, seperti pernikahan atau kerabat misalnya, itu masih diizinkan. Pengiritan singkatnya.."

Erza membuat pemikiran sendiri. Dia mengingat-ingat teman-teman modelnya di Fairy Tail. Gray, sahabatnya ini punya manager perempuan seksi berambut ungu yang Erza tidak ingat siapa. Lucy memanage jadwal Natsu yang kerja di dua tempat, sedangkan Lake punya manajer pria bernama Nab. Jeleknya tidak ketulungan.

Mayoritas tidak punya manajer seperti posisi Erza, termasuk Laxus. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan model seksi berambut biru terlintas di benaknya. Dia cukup dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini, alasan para wartawan dan scandal memusat di Fairy Tail, ada benarnya.

Selama ini Erza memang tidak pernah tahu pria bernama Jellal itu dekat dengan orang selain dirinya, Zeref dan istinya Mavis, Natsu, Gray, beberapa orang kru dan editor di Fairy Tail dan orang-orang De La'taoroue. Erza bahkan mengira pria berambut azure itu salah satu model porno milik Fairy Tail saat pertama bertemu.

Mandi sebentar sebersih-bersihnya, mengenakan baju terbaik, membawa beberapa baju darurat dalam tas dan Erza siap pergi menuju kantor majalah fashion ternama itu. Natsu dan kamera besar kesayangannya menunggu di lobi. Langsung dijitak keras-keras begitu datang menghampiri. "Kenapa tidak beritahu saat masih di gedung Fairy Tail sih?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, kakak yang tiba-tiba menelpon begitu kau berangkat pakai mobil si kepala es. Lagipula ponsel jelekmu tertinggal bersama Lucy. Dasar ceroboh!" ceramah Natsu sembari memberikan ponsel Erza yang dititipkan Lucy padanya.

"Kakak?" Erza menyernyit heran, pasalnya selama kenal dengan Natsu pria pink itu tidak pernah cerita punya saudara.

"Orang itu," Natsu menunjuk pimpinan De La'taoroue yang muncul dari lift bersama istrinya dan rombongan pria nordik, menggunakan mulut, ".. selalu seenaknya sendiri memutar jadwal, padahal aku ada acara kencan dengan gurita bakar!"

"Yang mana?"

"Zeref, Zeref Dragneel." Bisiknya, dia dan Erza jadi maen bisik-bisikan. "Pria yang suaminya Mavis itu loh!"

"Oh, kau tak pernah cerita.."

"EKHEM!"

Suara deheman berasal dari belakang. Erza dan Natsu menemukan seorang pria berwajah asia dengan berambut emas yang sedang bersedekap. Pria pink dan kameranya langsung menggeser mengambil jarak dengan Erza. "H-hai Hibi!"

"Kau mau selingkuh dari sepupuku, Lucy ya?" tuduhnya, Natsu menghela nafas lega. "Kulaporkan!"

"Silahkan saja, dia takkan percaya!" bela Erza. Jelas terbayang di benaknya kalau gadis Heartfillia itu hanya akan tertawa mendengar pengaduan seperti itu.

Namun Natsu gentar melihat model (begitu penilaian Erza melihat betapa halus dan tampannya pria berambut emas ini) berompi coat itu menyipit curiga. "Kalau kulapor Jellal?"

"JANGAN!"

Itu bukan Erza loh, tapi Natsu.

Nyengir sambil mengacungkan dua jari sok imut ketika Erza menatap horor ke arahnya. Seorang gadis berdada sedang dengan pakaian berbulu yang pamer dada menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sepatu hak tinggi miliknya berdentum keras dengan lantai kantor. "Nona Erza, silahkan ikut untuk melakukan pemotretan di lantai dua. Semua sudah siap."

"Loh, jadi untuk apa aku di sini?" sela Natsu, merasa telah dikerjai seseorang. Dan benar saja..

"Tuan Zeref menanti anda di ruangannya, tuan Natsu.."

Gadis itu berlalu setelah memberi hormat, diikuti Hibiki yang sigap melancarkan rayuan gombalnya. Erza dan Natsu juga berpisah di lift, tapi gadis bersurai scarlet itu bertemu Mavis di ruang pemotretan. Perutnya sedikit terlihat dibalik satin biru.

"Sudah bulan kelima.." calon ibu muda berambut pirang semata kaki itu tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya. Erza jadi ketularan bahagia.

"Semoga dia terlahir sehat, Mavis-san!"

"Ya, semoga saja. Tapi itu masih lama kan?" sambung Mavis, mereka terkekeh bersama. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah bertemu Jellal?" godanya.

Erza menggeleng pelan, "scandal kami merebak seperti virus, padahal anda sendiri tahu bagaimana aku dan Jellal." Mavis manggut-manggut. Seorang pria berbadan sebesar Laxus dari Fairy Tail berkoar dengan pengeras suara agar para model segera bersiap. Gadis bersurai scarlet itu berpamitan.

"Erza, cepat pergi temui aku di kantin belakang begitu kau selesai!" teriak wanita hamil itu, kemudian menghilang dibalik kerumunan. Erza bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya, sambil mengganti pakaian. Pemotretan berlangsung selama setengah jam untuk satu pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::

...

Chocho Cheese Strawberries Cake adalah perpaduan cake lima lapis antara rasa coklat Haergion manis, keju Fiore terbaik, strawberry segar, susu vanilla, dan lemon-lavender yang menggugah selera. Seorang Patissier misterius dari istana Era yang menciptakan cake luar biasa nikmat ini tidak pernah diketahui latar belakangnya, menjual secara exclusive tujuh paket dengan harga 7.500.000 jewell. Tujuh kali lipat harga wedding cake raksasa yang biasa dijual di toko. Dan hebatnya, ketujuh paket cake selalu habis setiap penjualan.

Cake yang konon terasa lembut, harum, manis, dan menggoda selera itu selalu dijual secara mendadak. Para pattisier terbaik di sebuah toko kue pernah mencoba membuat cake serupa namun tidak pernah ada yang berhasil menandingi cake legendaris ; Chocho Cheese Strawberries Cake, yang dibuat di istana Era.

Dan mulai kemarin, sejak dua tahun yang lalu cake legendaris tersebut kembali muncul di istana Era. Ayo buruan para penikmat cake! Mengantrilah sebelum paket extra-exclusive Chocho Cheese Strawberries Cake habis hari ini.(MHS/for Fiore dessert lovers)

::

Erza selesai membaca artikel dari situs dessert Fiore di internet melalui ponselnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian pemotretan pakaian untuk De La'taoroue. Berjalan menuju kantin belakang kantor majalah fashion itu.

Mavis duduk bersandar membaca sebuah buku lumayan tebal di pojok dekat meja barista. Sesekali tangannya meraih sepotong salad buah dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Disamping mangkuk salad, ada segelas susu dan tumpukkan majalah fashion dari lima perusahaan berbeda. Tidak se-trendy De La'taroue sih, hanya saja beberapa diantaranya pernah menggunakan jasa Erza.

"Ah, baru selesai? Ayo duduk bersamaku!" katanya riang, sambil sedikit bergeser memberi ruang. Erza duduk di sana, lalu mengambil salah satu majalah yang menarik perhatiannya dan mulai membaca. Sayangnya pikirannya sedang tidak fokus sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mavis, wanita hamil itu sungguh sangat peka.

"E-eto," Erza ragu, tapi wanita di sampingnya memberikan tatapan yang seorah berkata, katakan saja! Padanya. Scarlet menghela nafas, lalu bilang "kemarin aku pergi ke istana Era untuk cake legendaris lima rasa itu, tapi sudah terjual habis. Kurasa sekarang juga sama.."

"Ah, begitu rupanya..." Mavis terkekeh. Seolah apa yang diceritakan Erza adalah hal paling mudah dicari solusinya di dunia ini.

Istri Zeref itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari sebuah kontak, lalu melakukan diall. Benda itu berada di kuping Mavis selama beberapa detik lalu berpindah ke tangan Erza. Si scarlet menyernyit begitu melihat foto Jellal berpose dengan setelan cassual di layar itu. Mavis mendekatkan ponselnya gemas ke telinga Erza.

"Hallo, Mavis?" terdengar suara familliar dari seberang sana, "suamimu ada di sini sedang mengganggu liburanku, dan juga menghabiskan seluruh persediaan makananku. Dengan iparmu juga. Cepatlah kemari dan bawa mereka pulang!"

Erza terkekeh mendengarnya, "Jellal?"

"Hei, hallo.. Siapa itu?"

"Ini Erza."

"Dimana Mavis?"

"Tenanglah, dia di sebelahku." Mavis membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Erza satunya lagi, yang langsung dikatakan pada si biru di seberang sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih punya cake lima lapis yang legendaris itu? katanya Zeref kecil ingin itu!"

"Kalau untuk hantu cakes berambut scarlet, aku takkan beri! Hei_" sepertinya handphone Jellal direbut seseorang, dan benar saja, suara cempreng khas Natsu terdengar "cepat kemari Erza, Jellal ingin memperkosaku! Cepat kemari dan habiskan seluruh cake di dapurnya!"

Sambungan langsung terputus. "Ayo pergi!"

Mavis menggaet Erza yang masih kebingungan itu menuju tempat parkir. Mobil perusahaan yang di cat berbagai motif itu melesat meninggalkan De La'taroue dengan kecepatan sedang. Berbelok ke jalan di samping perusahaan majalah itu, menyelusurinya sampai mentok, lalu memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas yang dipagar kokoh.

Erza pernah kemari malam hari bersama Jellal, Zeref dan Mavis. Meski saat itu malam, siang hari gadis itu masih bisa tau kalau ini rumahnya Jellal. Yang dalamnya besar bak istana. Penjaga gerbang berkepala botak dengan kulit hitam seperti tart membukakan pintu gerbang mengetahui siapa yang datang. Anjing-anjing heldernya sudah terbiasa dengan Mavis, tidak menggonggong sama sekali.

"Sayaaaaaang..."

Mavis dan Zeref berpelukan seperti teletubbies di pintu, Erza nyelonong masuk. Langsung mendapat pemandangan Natsu yang membuncit kekenyangan di meja makan dan Jellal yang sedang mengoper piring-piring pada para maid. "Kau ikut juga?"

Erza mendengus kasar, "kata Natsu kau punya cake?" gumamnya, lalu mengekori maid terakhir yang membawa piring kotor menuju ruang mencuci. Letaknya dekat dapur. Tuan rumah mengekor di belakang gadis scarlet.

"Wow!" seru Erza, begitu menemukan sekitar dua belas potong kue legendaris berlapis lima rasa itu di tengah-tengah meja dapur. Masih hangat, siap kemas. "Ini bukan istana Era, kenapa banyak Chocho Strawberries Sweet Cake di sini. Jangan-jangan kokimu seorang pemalsu?"

Para maid menoleh tak percaya pada Erza.

"Enak saja!" bela Jellal tak terima, "aku tidak mempekerjakan koki satupun. Para maidku yang cantik-cantik itu semuanya jago masak, tau!"

"Jadi..." Erza mengambil satu potong, "yang mana yang membuat semua ini?" lalu memakannya sekali suap, "hm..." senyuman itu terkembang bersama rona merah di wajah cantik Erza.

"Pecat dia, dan aku akan mempekerjakannya sebagai pattisier pribadiku!" kata Erza lagi, dengan nada yang seratus delapan puluh derajat lebih imut. "Eh..."

Jellal menarik tangan kiri Erza secara tiba-tiba, sedangkan tangan kanan gadis itu memegang cake kedua. Berjalan melewati Natsu, Zeref, dan Mavis, ruang penuh akuarium yang luas, ruangan berkarpet super tebal, ballroom super luas, tangga besar, lalu pintu keluar. Pintu lain selain pintu (yang Erza kira) utama tempat terakhir dia masuk.

Keluar pintu besar itu, barulah Erza merasa de javu.

"Lihat!" kata Jellal, mata Erza langsung terbelalak melihat betapa megahnya rumah pria itu. Ya, tempat yang kemarin didatangi Erza penuh semangat demi sepotong cake legendaris. Bangunan bercat mayoritas putih susu, dengan atap segitiga kerucut-kerucut, dan gradiasi biru yang dingin mewah seperti es dalam warna atapnya. Bangunan megah raksasa bak istana, ya, memang istana.

Istana Era!

PIM...PIM...

Sebuah mobil laborgini yang masuk melalui gerbang depan istana Era, langsung terparkir di depan kedua insan itu. Kakek paruh baya dan cucu berambut kuningnya keluar dari sana. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami rundingkan denganmu, nak!"

"Masuklah dulu. Tidak enak berunding sambil berdiri di sini," sambut Jellal. Dia mempersilahkan kedua orang itu, sambil kembali menyeret Erza kembali. Tapi dalam pandangan pemimpin perusahaan majalah porno itu, Jellal dan Erza tampak bergandengan dengan mesra.

Lima menit dan keempat orang itu sudah berjejer di ruang tamu luas bersofa empuk. Seorang maid cantik mengantarkan minuman dingin berwarna hijau ke depan meja, bersama berbagai cemilan lainnya.

Jellal seorang cassanova yang doyan tidur dengan berbagai perempuan. Herannya para maid di rumahnya semuanya memakai pakaian sopan dibawah lutut dengan kerah sampai leher. Sungguh tidak ada yang menarik birahi. Dan Erza baru sadar hal itu.

"Jadi?"

"Anggaran untuk edisi bulan depan Fairy Tail Magazine, aku dengar kau membatasi pergerakkan kami dengan membelokkan seluruh saham pada perusahaan Mavis? Ekhem!"

Jellal menghela nafas. Dia membuka berkas digital yang tidak dimengerti Erza melalui tablet sentuhnya. Gerakkannya luwes dan cepat, berbagai tulisan-tulisan berbahasa asing dan angka-angka dalam bentuk tabel muncul di sana. "Well, kurasa aku sudah mentransfer dan mengurus semua dana untuk setahun penerbitan Fairy Tail. Sampai Desember termasuk dengan honor semua orang di dalamnya dan juga model, tempat tour, dan transportasi. Kecuali jika para pengurus keuangan Fairy Tail mengadakan sex party terselubung yang tidak kutahu, mungkin?"

Kedua mata hitam kehijauan itu mengarah pada Laxus yang menatap langit-langit bercorak merpati dan awan. Erza tersentak di sampingnya, seluruh sel-sel otak bagian keuangannya memperkirakan seberapa banyak pundi harta milik Jellal Fernandes sebenarnya. Oh, dia jadi perempuan matrealistis sekarang.

"Uhuk, kau bisa tidur dengan model cantik kami manapun kau suka, uhuk!"

Erza melotot mendengar tawaran nista atasan tuanya yang terlampau mesum. Dia melirik Jellal, yang menyipit tak suka pada Makarov. Cassanova doyan wanita mana mungkin menolak kalau ditawarin yang begituan, kan? Lagipula toh Jellal Fernandes itu pria berhasrat normal.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau model baru Fairy Tail?"

"Maksudmu Bisca?" tanya Laxus, Makarov melotot ngeri.

Dahi Jellal berkedut kesal, "bodoh, dia sudah menikah!" sekarang lengannya bergerak merengkuh Erza. Merapat ke pelukannya yang hangat. "Aku mau dia, boleh 'kan kek?" katanya lagi seenak jidat.

Mereka bertiga bernegosiasi layaknya jual-beli barang. Erza menunduk pasrah. Seluruh helaian merah darahnya menutupi paras cantiknya, bersender pada dada lelaki berambut biru itu. Hidungnya mencium aroma wangi vanilla dan cokelat dari sana, yang terasa sedap seperti cake. Cake yang beracun.

Entah kenapa, detik ini hati bekunya terasa perih.

.

.

.

.

...Chapter special...

.

.

Rosemarry, Magnolia 7 tahun yang lalu...

Seorang anak gadis bersurai scarlet, dengan pakaian putih-merah yang benar-benar lusuh, berjalan mengais tas dan membawa piala segede gabang menuju sebuah bangunan kumuh di sudut distrik. Bangunan remang yang bau alkohol dan sperma.

Tempatnya tinggal dan dibesarkan, miris?

"Erzaaaa!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berpakaian serupa, namun dalam keadaan yang benar-benar baik, berlari terengah-engah kearahnya. Gadis kecil berambut pirang dikuncir dua. Yup, itu Lucy Heartfillia usia 9 tahun. "Selamat ya, atas kemenangan lomba karate se-Fiore nya!"

"Te-terimakasih Lucy," Erza kecil balas memeluk Lucy yang juga memeluknya spontan dari samping. Hampir menjatuhkan piala super berat untuk anak seusianya. "Aku harus pulang.." katanya lagi, dengan ekspresi murung. Pulang bagi anak itu sama dengan masuk neraka lebih awal.

"Berhati-hatilah, dan tetap semangat Erza! aku akan selalu ada untukmu!"

Senyuman seorang sahabat bagi Erza, adalah satu-satunya harta yang dia miliki. Sejak mengerti semua ucapan negatif orang sekitar hanya Lucy-lah yang ada untuknya. Hanya dia yang Erza punya untuk alasan hidup dan bertahan.

Gadis kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya, dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menunduk menghindari sebuah botol arak yang melayang horizontal. Pelakunya tak lain adalah pak tua mabuk di hadapannya, yang menjadi ayahnya sendiri. Ralat, ayah angkatnya.

"Anak bodoh, kemana saja kau hah?!" teriakkan itu menggema, bar belum buka namun hawa alkohol dan sperma kering menguar. Membuatmu muntah jika tidak terbiasa. Tapi gadis kecil kita terlalu terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Erza kecil menggigil. Memeluk kuat-kuat pialanya saat sang 'ayah' sempoyongan hendak menerkam. Berniat melakukan apa yang biasa dia lihat dilakukan para pelanggan pria pada pelacur-pelacur wanita di sini, di pojokan-pojokan setiap malam. Tapi aku bersumpah. Erza masih berusia sepuluh jalan saat ini!

"Hentikan!"

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh seperti ranting itu ibu angkatnya. Usianya tak lebih dari dua puluhan, namun semua fungsi tubuhnya tak ubahnya manusia sekarat. Narkoba seperti makanan sehari-hari, dan bir seperti air putih yang wajib dikonsumsi setiap hari. Menyedihkan.

"Minggir kau jalang!"

"Sadarlah! Erza baru berusia sepuluh tahun! setidaknya biarkan dia memiliki tubuh berlekuk agar bisa memuaskan pelanggan..."

Manusia yang selama ini dia panggil 'ibu' itu tak ubahnya iblis. Erza sadar dia dibesarkan untuk menjadi salah satu dari para pelacur di situ nantinya. Dia tahu itu, dan dia tak mau itu terjadi. Erza kecil punya mimpi. Dia melarikan diri dari sana bersama piala dan tas lusuhnya.

"Jangan lari kau bocah!"

Sebuah teriakkan preman dari sebuah gang di ujung jalan. Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya berlari menyebrang jalan. Disusul manusia-manusia bertindik berjumlah tiga orang, sampah masyarakat. Erza tidak tau apa masalah mereka, tapi tangannya bergerak cepat melempar piala besarnya ke arah kepala salah satu yang paling besar.

"B-bos..." kata dua yang lain, Erza kecil mengayunkan pialanya dan dua orang itu langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Terimakasih.. namaku Natsu, kamu?" kata pria berambut pink itu, begitu berhasil bangun dari posisi tersungkurnya. Mereka berkenalan dan saling bertukar cerita. Untuk pertama kalinya Erza merasa mendapatkan seseorang lagi yang seperti Lucy.

Waktu berlalu.

Erza kecil mau tak mau harus kembali ke tempat menjijikan itu. Menikmati kehidupan malamnya dengan mendengar desahan, rintihan, dan menyaksikan adegan-adegan tak layak bagi anak-anak. Bersama sapu, lap, dan peralatan bersih-bersih yang menjadi temannya sejak belajar berjalan dia menyusuri setiap sudut bar setiap malam.

Dan menghabiskan sepanjang siang kebebasan sementaranya untuk belajar di sekolah.

Menginjak usia remaja berarti mendapatkan tambahan lemak pada bagian-bagian tertentu. Ketakutan baru menghantui hidup Erza. Dia mulai melilit dada dan pinggulnya setiap pulang sekolah dan selama ada di rumah. Bar, maksudku.

"Pria keparat itu masih mencoba melakukannya, Erza?" tanya Natsu geram. Erza, Lucy, dan Natsu memasuki sekolah menengah pertama yang sama.

"Ya, dan dia sudah punya penyakit kelamin yang lumayan parah." Lucy menambahkan.

"Tenang, aku akan membantumu!"

Perkataan Natsu selalu terbukti. Hampir setiap malam dia mampir ke bar dengan menyamar untuk memastikan Erza baik-baik saja melihat hari esok.

"Erza, kau sudah sangat matang untuk memenuhi balas jasamu padaku. Mengabdi untuk tempat ini, yang sudah membesarkanmu sejak bayi!"

Pak tua itu menyeret Erza yang sedang mengepel. Gadis bersurai scarlet itu memang jago karate, atlit bela diri. Tapi semua orang punya rasa takut bukan? Dan Erza adalah anak perempuan labil seperti kebanyakkan.

"Paman, aku ingin dia!" teriak seorang pria tinggi di pojokkan. Wajah dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup kain, Erza bergidik. "One night stand, berapa harganya?"

Lalu terjadi tawar menawar seperti membeli sebuah barang di pasar. Pria itu menang. Erza yang menggigil ketakutan dibawanya menuju ke dalam salah satu kamar elit kedap suara di barnya. Meninggalkan pak tua yang sedang menikmati aroma lima lembar uang 10.000 jewel.

"Hallo Erza!"

Erza mematung seketika begitu pria misterius itu membuka penyamarannya.

Seorang pria berambut pink yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabatnya di sekolah, Natsu Dragneel. Pria tukang makan yang benar-benar rakus dan tukang tidur di kelas sosial. Iya, Natsu yang itu. "Jangan kaget, aku akan menolongmu, ingat?"

Seketika itu pula Erza melemparkan diri ke pelukannya.

Permainan 'one night stand' kembali terjadi pada malam-malam selanjutnya. Diluar memang seperti biasanya, tapi saat memasuki kamar yang biasa itu lain ceritanya. Natsu terkadang beralibi minta dibantu mengerjakan pr-lah, minta ditemani bermain poker-lah, sampai bersama-sama melakukan kejahilan meminta pulsa pada nomer tidak dikenal.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah kejadian tujuh tahun yang telah berlalu bagi Erza. Sekaligus menjadi masa-masa terkelam gadis itu.

Sekarang, di istana Era dirinya kembali berposisi layaknya barang. Karena pria berambut biru yang kemarin dia tahu sebagai model, entah hari ini dia ragu kalau hanya model, dan kakek-cucu yang mengaku sebagai bosnya. Ya, barusan dia. Erza Scarlet. Telah dijadikan alat transaksi dari apa yang bukan tanggung jawabnya.

Akankah hari itu terulang? Lantas, siapa yang akan menolongnya?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Hayooo ngaku, siapa yang paling benci baca tiga huruf kapital di atas ketika sedang seru-serunya baca fanfic? Ahahaha.. itu pula yang aku rasakan.

Pertama, mohon maafkan segala kesalahan aku. Tentang ngaretnya aku updet fanfic, typo tak terhingga, cerita garing, kebanyakan titik-titik, dan yang menjurus-jurus lainnya. Banyak banget pokoknya. Kedua, makasih banget buat yang udah setia nunggu fic ini sampai supaan, haha, sueerrr aku bukannya nggak inget fic ini harus diupdet waktu dekat, bahkan naskah udah selesai sebelum Ramadhan. Satu-satunya alasanku adalah pulsa dan kuota yang baru bisa diisi setelah hari raya.

(cieee dapet THR, kartu dua sim nggak diisi tiga bulan sampai nyaris hangus, jiahahaha...)

Yang dalem kurung diatas adalah kutipan dari seseorang yang selalu mengusiliku di kantin sekolah. udah lulus smk jadi nyaris nggak pernah ketemu, kangen dia. Tapi, sayangnya aku lebih kangen baca review dari kalian readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

See yuu!

CN Scarlet


	7. Chapter 7

[WARNING! FIC MENGANDUNG UNSUR MATURE MESKI SEDIKIT, YANG BELUM 17TH AKU TAK LARANG KALIAN BUAT BACA FIC INI, TAPI BAGI YANG BELUM SIAP MENTAL DAN TERUTAMA YANG KENCINGNYA BELUM LURUS BETUL, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK. SATU LAGI, **DOSA** **DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PEMBACA!]**

Strike the Pose

7

CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal F & Erza S

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin dia, boleh 'kan kek?"

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Erza, keluar dari istana Era lewat pintu belakang setengah berlari, melewati keluarga Dragneel terheran-heran di ruang makan. Pandangannya nyaris kosong.

Erza benar-benar kalap. Setelah berusaha melupakan kenangan masa kecilnya, hari ini, dia merasa semuanya akan terulang. Marah. Yah, semua atas kehinaan itu. Jellal tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, tidak Makarov, Laxus, tidak siapapun juga. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa sesaknya perasaan gadis itu.

BRUUUMM...

Mobil milik Gray Fullbuster berpacu sangat cepat. Parometer di dashboard yang menukik tajam tidak dia pedulikan, bahkan, Erza tidak peduli bemper atau spionnya sudah enyah entah kemana ketika menabrak tiga kotak pos di pinggir jalan.

"Whuih!" gerutu sepasang sejoli, yang berhasil menghindar. Nyaris saja tertabrak jika terlambat melompat ke samping. "Setan! Kemana perginya para polisi lalu lintas?"

"Gray-sama.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pasangannya, gadis berambut biru ikal dan memakai syal.

"Yah, untung saja kita tidak tertabrak." Ucap Gray ngasal, tangannya gerayangan. Meremas sesuatu yang sintal di sebelah, membuat sang bintang film porno berambut biru mengeluh panjang. "Tiga ronde di love hotel?"

Juvia, nama perempuan itu kalau Gray ingat, menampakkan wajah nakal yang merah. Sex memang menjadi pekerjaannya, tapi dibandingkan dengan para pemeran pria yang pernah ditemui si nakal itu, Fullbuster satu ini mempunyai perbedaan yang signifikan. Kehebatannya di ranjang, misalnya.

Berhenti menyeringai mesum bung, ini rated M kalau kau lupa.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mobil..."

"Ya?" tangan Gray di dada Juvia menggantung, perasaan model stripp Fairy Tail Magazine itu sungguh tidak enak.

"Yang barusan melintas ugal-ugalan itu, bukankah Erza-san?"

"Berarti..."

"Mobilnya Gray-sama dipinjam Erza-san, bukan?"

"Mobilku..."

Nggak perlu waktu lama, Gray pun berlari dan meninggalkan Juvia sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Suara Natsu menggema di ruang tengah istana Era yang luas. Sejam sudah berlalu sejak Erza minggat terburu-buru, dia mendapat telpon seriosa dari Gray, kalau pria berambut jabrig yang sok seksi itu melihat Erza mengemudikan mobil miliknya ugal-ugalan. Dan sekarang, giliran kakak tengilnya yang melapor. Erza sudah berhasil diamankan di rumah mereka.

"Iya, iya, iyaa bawel! Iya, aku akan segera ke sana!"

PIP.. Natsu menutup telpon dan langsung melesakkan benda canggih bertombol tiga itu ke saku celananya. Pria bersurai pinkish itu berjalan setengah berlari menuju timur, ke tempat dimana tersangka pertama yang patut diinterogasi kini berada.

BRAAKKK!...

"Hei, bisa kau tunggu di luar? Tidak lihat ya aku sedang apa?!" sembur orang itu.

Yah, Jellal sedang mandi. Masih berlumur sabun, dan barusan Natsu Dragneel telah menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak elitnya. "Kau apakan Erza, brengsek?"

Mematikan shower, Jellal melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya terlebih dulu. Mengabaikan seratus persen sang Dragneel yang sedang berkacak pinggang, dia berkata "aku tidak melakukan apapun Natsu, kenapa kau ribut sekali sih?" dan mendapatkan sebuah dorongan kuat.

Seumur hidup, Jellal Fernandes tidak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan posisi seperti ini. Terhimpit ke tembok keramik dalam keadaan tanpa busana, penuh sabun, di toilet pula. Akan lain ceritanya kalau dia yang menghimpit dari jenis perempuan berbadan aduhay dengan keadaan serupa, tapi ini Natsu loh! jenisnya sama dengan dirinya, punya sesuatu yang menggantung di balik celana.

"KUTANYA PADAMU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ERZA?"

"Keluarlah, Natsu!"

"JELLAL!"

"KELUARLAH DULU, KAU BISA DENGAR CERITAKU SETELAH AKU SELESAI. HENTAI!"

Dan kini giliran Natsu yang tertendang dari tempat itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jellal sudah rapi dengan setelan cassualnya. Celana denim coklat, kemeja biru muda, dan sebuah rompi senada. Wajahnya segar dengan wangi sabun yang memabukkan kaum wanita, sungguh pemandangan luar biasa.

Sayangnya Natsu masih normal, tidak tertarik manusia berbatang seperti dia.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mendobrak brutal kamar mandiku?"

"Begini..." cerita panjang pun mengalir indah dari mulut Natsu Dragneel. Dimulai dari pertemuan terakhir pemuda pink itu dengan Erza di ruang makan, lalu cerita dari Gray tentang mobilnya yang malang, kemudian Zeref dan Mavis. Jellal mengangguk paham.

"Oh begitu," ucap Jellal, memainkan dagunya seperti orang punya jenggot. "Ini aneh, padahal biasanya para model itu dengan sukarelanya mengangkang untukku.."

BLETAKK..

Sebuah jitakkan super pedas mendarat di pucuk kepala biru itu.

"BODOH! Jangan samakan Erza dengan para pelacur itu!" nafas Natsu terengah-engah, berusaha melawan nafsu untuk menghajar Jellal Fernandes saat itu juga. "Dengar Jellal, kalau kau hanya ingin memperlakukan Erza seperti model-model Fairy Tail lain, biar aku sendiri yang akan menikahinya."

Kedua lengan itu mencengkram kerah rompi tuan Fernandes, Natsu berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ingat ini, aku sudah bersumpah melindunginya, dan aku akan terus melindunginya dari para bajingan sejenismu!"

Kedua bola mata Jellal terbelalak. Sungguh, apa yang diucapkan Natsu itu terlalu de javu. Ingatannya langsung merantau ke masa lalu.

::

"Natsu, bisa bantu aku mengawasi anak yang tinggal di klub malam itu?"

"Tentu," kata Natsu, usianya tiga tahun lebih muda dan masih pakai celana biru. "Asal uang dan konsumsi cukup, bang Jell, nasi kebab buatanmu yang luar biasa enak itu!"

"Beres.."

Kemudian...

"Jellal, aku menemukan anak yang kau cari itu!" teriak Natsu, membuat Jellal yang sedang memasak itu sumringah.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi ayah angkatnya itu merepotkan sekali! Dia nyaris menghabiskan tabunganku semalam, demi kau Jellal, aku nyaris miskin!"

"Tenanglah, bodoh! Uang dari pemotretan majalah dewasa tempatku bekerja sambilan kemarin cukup untuk membeli seratus pelacur, biar aku sendiri yang menanggung biayanya! Kau jaga saja dia baik-baik." Bisik Jellal, takut para koki lain tau siapa si biru yang jenius dibalik wajan penggorengan itu. "Berjanjilah, kau akan melindunginya untukku!"

"baiklah, aku bersumpah akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi!"

::

"Jadi, dia... Erza?"

Natsu mengangguk, Jellal masih melongo tidak percaya. "Erza... anak itu?"

"Ck, iya. Kau tidak percaya pun, aku tidak peduli. Biar aku sendiri yang akan menikah dengannya! Kau tunggu saja undangan dariku!" Natsu berlalu hendak pergi, kalau saja tangan Jellal tidak meluncur ke pipinya. "Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Natsu?!" cepat-cepat Jellal menarik tangan Natsu menuju pintu belakang istana Era, yang tembus ke garasi. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam sakunya, lalu mobil van mini warna putih berbunyi saat dia tekan bandulnya. Biasa orang terlalu kaya, mobil pun berjejer seperti pajangan.

Natsu hendak protes saat tubuhnya dipaksa masuk ke jok belakang. Ini sih mirip penculikan di telenovela, Jellal langsung tancap gas tanpa menunggu si surai salam memasang sabuk pengaman. Jadilah jidatnya mencium jok depan.

"Hoi, hati-hati dong!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mobil putih itu sudah terparkir di kediaman Zeref. Sebuah hunian minimalis dengan kebun penuh buah-buahan, bunga, dan tanaman obat yang tertata apik. Seorang wanita hamil bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang pirang yang menggelombang, Mavis Vermilion Dragneel, menyambut di pintu depan.

"Masuklah!" katanya, mempersilahkan adik ipar dan anak kurang ajar berambut biru bersamanya.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Jellal dan Natsu adalah Zeref yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Tak jauh dari suami Mavis itu, tepat di belakangnya, seorang gadis bersurai scarlet duduk meringkuk diatas sofa merah. Rambutnya acak-acakan tanda frustasi.

"Oh, jadi masih berani datang ke sini ya, tuan Fernandes ini?" sindir Zeref, mata hitamnya berkilat marah.

"Kau boleh memukulku sekarang, Zeref."

"Tentu, dengan senang hati..."

BUAGH!

Sebuah tendangan keras didapatkan Jellal tepat di perutnya. Dia mendarat di sofa empuk, tepat di belakang. Jellal tak melawan. Pria itu merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Natsu hendak menahan sang kakak, namun tangan pria berambut biru itu memberi kode untuk tidak melakukannya.

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan lagi tepat di pipinya, merobek sedikit sudut bibir Jellal yang seksi. Zeref menarik kerah kemeja pria itu, hendak meluncurkan pukulan ketiga, namun tiba-tiba saja pundaknya disentuh seseorang. Gadis scarlet yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Cukup kak," ucap Erza, kedua matanya menatap kosong darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, "ini salahku yang langsung kabur begitu saja. Maaf.."

"Tidak, Erza..."

"Lagipula apa salahnya, aku ini 'kan model Fairy Tail. Model majalah dewasa. Justru jadi aneh kalau aku... aku..."

Zeref akhirnya menyingkir dari tengah-tengah Jellal dan Erza, memberikan privasi untuk kedua orang itu. Oh ya, Natsu yang kepo dibawa serta. Pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ruang keluarga. Dimana ada Mavis dengan peralatan p3k. "Bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, itu urusan mereka berdua." Zeref sekarang sok bijak.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, dimana kini Erza dan Jellal duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam satu sofa. Berlatarkan kesunyian dan detak jam dinding di atas pintu masuk, mereka saling diam selama hampir seperempat jam.

"Maaf.." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan," kata Jellal, Erza menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf aku kabur tadi," ucap gadis itu sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibir Jellal dengan saputangan. "Harusnya, kita sudah bersenang-senang seharian ini." lanjutnya, wajah cantik itu memerah.

"Hey, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu, bukan?" Jellal menyeringai, kemudian meringis karena sudut bibirnya yang robek sedikit tertarik.

" _Why_ _not_?"

Giliran lelaki itu yang terbelalak. Erza sudah kembali menjadi Erza nakal yang sedang berpose di depan kamera, berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan si rambut biru. Telunjuknya menari-nari di wajah mulus Jellal yang tidak kena tonjok. Ini bahaya, batinnya.

Wajah cantik itu mendekat, dengan mata tertutup sedikit demi sedikit. Jellal sangat tahu mau apa dia, dan jangan ditanya lelaki itu sungguh sudah lama menantikan bibir ranum si model seksi. Tapi kemudian Jellal malah menyatukan jidat mereka.

"Hei," protes Erza.

"Lain waktu, _honey_.. setelah kita menikah."

Jellal menggenggam tangan Erza yang menggerayangi wajahnya, yang satunya lagi menahan pundak gadis itu. Erza bergetar dengan wajah memerah, air mata lolos dari kedua pupilnya. Dia menangis sesegrukan di pangkuan Jellal. "b-bodoh, aku tidak menangis!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengusap pipinya dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas.

"Kau pasti bercanda, bukan?" tanya Erza, masih tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Mendengar Erza menangis, tiga orang manusia di ruang keluarga berbondong-bondong ke ruang tamu. Mereka kira Jellal melakukan apapun yang tidak-tidak, tapi, mereka semua malah mendengar sebuah ucapan tak terduga dari mulut tuan Fernandes.

..

"Aku serius, Erza Scarlet! Menikahlah denganku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya bagi para readers, favoriters, followers , dan teman-teman semua yang telah menanti fic ini dengan sangat-sangat sabarnya. Terimakasih pula bagi yang terus mengingatkanku untuk mengupdet fanfic ini.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal, aku mengutuk malware yang menginfeksi flashdiksku seenak jidat. Terutama bagi siapapun yang telah memasangkan benda itu di komputer sakit. Ini bukan alasan, aku pun sangat-sangat kesal mengetahui kelanjutan fic ini yang totalnya sudah tiga chapter ke depan, lenyap dilahap virus.

Menangispun aku takut disuruh setor muka ke psikiater. Hiks...

Dan jadilah, aku mulai merangkai kembali yang hilang itu dari awal, well... beruntung aku membuat kerangka ceritanya di tempat lain. Hehe...

Sekali lagi maaf, updetnya telat. Aku seorang otaku wibu jadi maklumi saja kalau kehidupanku memang boros quota internet dan wifi. Terimakasihh untuk kalian semua yang saat ini sudah membaca strike the pose sampai chapter 8, semoga di chapter ini banyak yang suka.

Intinya, aku sayang kalian!

.

.

.

With love

CN Scarlet

[ps, tinggalkan review yah?]


	8. Chapter 8

[WARNING! FIC MENGANDUNG UNSUR MATURE MESKI SEDIKIT, YANG BELUM 17TH AKU TAK LARANG KALIAN BUAT BACA FIC INI, TAPI BAGI YANG BELUM SIAP MENTAL DAN TERUTAMA YANG KENCINGNYA BELUM LURUS BETUL, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK. SATU LAGI, **DOSA** **DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PEMBACA!]**

Strike the Pose

8

CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal F & Erza S

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Erza Scarlet, menikahlah denganku!"

"Ugh!"

Pagi ini di Fairy Hills, seorang model cantik berbadan seksi dengan rambut panjang nan indah berwarna merah, terbangun dengan nafas terengah. Mimpi itu terasa nyata baginya, dan terus terulang dari hari itu, hari dimana model senior pemilik istana Era melamarnya dengan cara yang tidak romantis. Tapi erotis.

"Sudahlah Erza, dia pasti bercanda!"

Erza mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan pantulan dirinya yang memakai piyama, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi bersama sehelai handuk pink. Ada pemotretan lagi hari ini, seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya, gadis itu masih melakukan rutinitas yang sama di sebuah kantor majalah dewasa.

Ditambah dengan maraton menghindari wartawan.

Erza menghela nafas. Gadis itu begitu menikmati acara berendam paginya, memanjakan tubuh indah dengan kulit putih menggoda sehalus sutera miliknya dengan wewangian mawar dan vanilla. Erza selalu suka wangi ini. Seperti velvet rose, kue manis wangi mawar dengan rasa marsmallow strawberry yang lumer di mulut. Sayangnya hanya dijual tanggal 14 Februari di Magnolia.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menemukan sebuah kotak besar di dekat keset. Sebuah hadiah yang dibungkus kertas berwarna dan diikat pita merah; dalamya adalah sebuah pakaian malam yang benar-benar seksi. Lingerie merk Blue Peggasuss, rancangan Bob. Erza pernah memperagakan lingerie merk itu beberapa kali. Tapi tak pernah punya.

Ketika hendak diangkat, sebuah kertas meluncur dari dalam lingerie sempit warna putih itu.

 **Dear Erza,**

 **Pakai benda ini dan datang ke motel honeybone malam nanti. Puaskan Jellal Fernandes dan kami akan bayar tiga kali lipat dari bayaranmu per-bulan!**

Erza meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Dia tahu betul siapa pengirim paket tersebut. Beberapa penghuni Fairy Hills juga pernah dapat paket serupa ini sebelumnya, dan gadis berambut merah itu salah satunya kini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Laxus?

Tuan muda Dreyar yang bertubuh kekar dan tukang main perempuan itu tak pernah jera. Erza mendengar rumor dari Lucy, yang katanya cucu Makarov itu menggunakan aset perusahaan berfoya-foya. Kemudian memanfaatkan para model dan kru wanitanya yang cantik-cantik (mungkin sudah dia 'cicipi' dulu)untuk menggoda 'atasan', modus untuk menutupi uang-uang yang hilang itu.

Tak ada yang tahu selain Natsu, Erza, dan para pemimpin dua majalah berbeda rated itu sebenarnya. Kalau orang yang mereka bilang 'atasan' sebenarnya Jellal. Si Fernandes tampan dan seksi yang suka menghiasi sampul De La'tauroue kadang-kadang.

Erza sedang memakai pakaian dalam, tepat ketika handphone miliknya berbunyi. Sebuah nomer tanpa nama terpajang apik di layar awal. Erza menerima panggilan tanpa curiga. "Hallo?"

" _Morning my Scarlet._."

Nah, sekarang dia tahu siapa si penelpon yang tengah mendesah itu. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memanggilnya 'Scarlet' selain si _cassanova_ berambut biru dari De La'taoroue? Erza kembali menghela nafas. Entah yang ke berapa kali pagi ini.

" _Morning Blue_... jarang sekali kau menelpon, jangan bilang sudah tidak ada yang mau mengangkang untukmu tadi malam?"

"Ish, kau _vulgar_ sekali!" Erza terkekeh mendengar gerutuan itu. Dia membayangkan seringaian mesum Gray berpindah pada wajah seksi Jellal.

"Memang apa yang harus aku katakan? Haruskah aku melompat ke tempatmu dan melucutimu sekarang?" goda Erza, gadis itu tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang belum berpakaian lengkap, langsung tengkurap di atas ranjang meladeni pria di seberang sana "... kau tahu, atasanku yang mesum itu mengirimkan perintah pagi ini untuk memakai lingerie mini dan menunggangi p*nismu!"

"Erza, berhenti berbicara se- _vulgar_ nenek Polusyca. Aku jadi tidak sabar menikahimu, kau tau?"

Gadis bersurai merah itu terbelalak. "Ya ampun. Jangan-jangan kau serius?"

Di seberang sana, maksudku di sebuah ruangan penuh buku dalam salah satu ruang di istana Era tempat Jellal berada, pria bersurai azure itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Tangan kanannya memegangi pena dan satunya lagi sibuk memilah kertas-kertas berangka rumit. Jellal Fernandes memiring-miringkan kepalanya agar bisa terus berbicara pada si model seksi di telpon.

"Ya, dan kau belum menjawab lamaranku sampai sekarang."

Wanita itu terkekeh di seberang sana, "rasanya tidak seru kalau aku menjawabnya di telpon, Mr. Fernandes?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?" tadi Jellal sempat memikirkan hal ini, kini dia ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri melihat tumpukkan pekerjaan melambai di mejanya.

"Kecuali malam ini, aku punya banyak pemotretan di Fairy Tail..."

"Oke, malam ini di Era. Bagaimana?" tawarnya, tak apalah mengabaikan berkas-berkas itu beberapa jam lagi, batinnya. Jawaban setuju terdengar, lalu panggilan terputus setelahnya. Menyisakan foto Erza yang sedang tertidur sebagai wallpaper smartphone Jellal, yang kini tergeletak di ujung sofa.

Pria berambut biru itu berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaannya yang menggunung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Magazine bersih dari wartawan berita hari ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan _papparazzy_ juga, tapi setidaknya Erza tak lagi bermaraton seperti hari kemarin. Memang efeknya membuang lemak di perut dan paha juga, tapi tubuh Erza itu sudah ideal. Proporsional. Seksi. Menantang. Intinya sudah tidak perlu dikikir diet lagi.

"Morning Er- _chan_!" sapa Levi McGarden, sebuah tumpukan file berisi foto dan cetak layout di pangkuannya, bertemu dalam lift.

"Morning juga Levi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Haha, beginilah editor. Butuh waktu sebulan penuh untuk menyelesaikan satu edisi majalah, dan sialnya, hanya butuh satu setengah jam untuk dibantai Laxus. Kembali dikejar _deathline_ , hah? Melelahkan!" curhatnya.

"Laxus memang mengerikan.." sambung Levi lagi, mau tak mau Erza terkekeh juga. Di lantai dua, Lucy masuk bersama Natsu dan kamera besarnya yang mengkilat. Sapaan pagi kembali terdengar.

"Suasana Erza hari ini cerah sekali, ya?" tanya Natsu, seperti bilang kalau hari ini tidak akan hujan. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Hah?" Levi mulai kepo, Lucy juga. Pasalnya, tak ada yang tahu soal 'lamaran erotis' itu kecuali keluarga kecil Dragneel. Jadi Lucy yang paling salah paham, ".. kau melamar Erza?"

"Bukan!" jawab Natsu dan Erza berbarengan.

"Jellal melamarnya.." lanjut pria pink itu.

Lift terbuka di lantai tujuh, dan sebuah pekikan tidak percaya dari kedua gadis beda tinggi di tengah menarik perhatian para karyawan lain. "APA?!"

"Kau yakin, maksudku, Jellal yang Jellal Fernandes dari majalah fashion itu? yang itu?" ulang Levi, mereka berempat berjalan lurus ke depan. Natsu mengiyakan dengan semangat.

"Dia itu 'kan _cassanova_. Banyak perempuan yang pernah menjerit nikmat oleh miliknya yang panjang dan gemuk itu, kau yakin dia mau menikah?"

"Levi-chan, memangnya..." Erza sebenarnya ragu, tapi dia cukup penasaran dengan hal ini, ".. memangnya, siapa saja di Fairy Tail yang sudah dijamah oleh Jellal?"

Levi nampak gelagapan, apalagi mereka berempat berjalan lambat tanpa di sadari. "J-jangan marah ya, Erza.."

"Katakan saja," desak gadis scarlet itu, si biru langit ikal itu menelan ludah susah-susah.

"S-sebenarnya, a-a-a-aaah! Angel Sorano! ya, Angel si artis _team_ _creative_ itu pernah cerita, hehe.." ucap Levi sangat terbata. Dia akhirnya kabur dengan berbelok ke ruangan kru editor di sebelah kanan, "sudah yah, sampai bertemu di kantin jam istirahat nanti!"

Tinggal Erza, Natsu, dan Lucy yang punya tujuan searah ke ruang pemotretan. Ketiganya menaruh kecurigaan yang sama pada Levi McGarden, tapi tak ada yang bersuara sampai di pintu ruangan yang luas dan elegan itu.

Hari masih pagi untuk ukuran kantor majalah dewasa, ruangan pemotretan itu masih sepi. Hanya ada barang-barang khas perempuan berserakan di sini, juga beberapa lembar kondom bekas pakai yang tergeletak sembarang. Seperti bekas dipakai 'bergulat' ruangan itu, jangan heran, sudah biasa.

Natsu mendesah malas. "Dasar orang-orang _hypersex_ , apa tidak lihat kalau kantor Fairy Tail Magazine menyediakan tempat sampah di dekat pintu!" umpatnya, sambil menendangi karet-karet mirip balon yang becek itu ke dekat tabung dorong bernama tong sampah.

"Nee Lucy, menurutmu.. apa kira-kira Levi juga pernah_"

Natsu memotong ucapan Erza, "_melakukan sex dengan Jellal? Ya, dia yang minggu lalu datang ke La'taoroue untuk mengundangnya, secara paksa."

"Atas titah master Makarov yang mesum, tentunya!" imbuh Lucy, sesama perempuan memang paling serba tahu. Erza juga perempuan, tapi dia model, dan model yang sedang tenar mempunyai jadwal lebih padat dari orang lain di sini.

"Yah, Levi memang sangat terobsesi dengan Jellal, aku tidak heran dia langsung menyanggupinya." gumam Erza.

"Laki, kau tahu si Laki berambut ungu di tim _customer_ _servise_?" tanya Natsu, Erza dan Lucy langsung mengangguk kompak. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal dengan si seksi berambut ungu yang menjadi langganan Laxus akhir-akhir ini? "_dia itu yang terakhir dipergoki aniki di Honeybone!"

Apa katanya?

"Kau ketinggalan jaman, Natsu! Kau tahu? Bahkan Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss si koki terkenal yang sering muncul di televisi itu sudah lima kali digagahi Jellal. Ck, bahkan kau tak tahu itu!" kata Lucy, bangga dengan apa yang ditemukannya dari para penggosip di ruang editor belakangan ini. See? Natsu dan Erza melongo.

"Ah, bahkan Lissanna Strauss adiknya, Cana Alberona sang pornstar, Juvia Loxar, dan Kagura yang punya dada 45 G-cup itu juga pernah!" Lucy lagi-lagi berkoar, lalu menyebutkan sekitar 43 orang artis porno berdada besar lainnya. Natsu tampak menghitung dengan ke sepuluh jarinya, lalu menggaruk tak gatal kepalanya yang tiba-tiba mentok hitungan.

Erza?

Dia mematung tak percaya.

"Hei Luce, apa bajingan tengik berambut biru itu pernah melakukannya denganmu juga?" tanya Natsu, yang dihadiahi jitakkan pedas si rambut pirang.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu tidak, aku kan pu-punyamu, Natsu!" wajah Lucy memerah. Arah matanya menghindari si pemuda pink, jelas dia berbohong.

Natsu pasang wajah sebal, tapi kemudian Lucy terus memancing lebih banyak informasi tentang reputasi Jellal Fernandes di atas ranjang. Yang, ayolah. Itu terdengar semakin buruk saja di telinga Erza.

"Hei," ucap Erza tiba-tiba. Menghentikan Lucy yang sedang mengocehkan seorang wanita berdada besar bernama Sayla, tentang betapa pasrahnya Jellal meng – ah sudahlah! "apa pria yang melamarku itu s-sebejad yang kalian katakan? lalu, bagaimana caraku menolaknya?"

Dan barulah Lucy menyadari apa saja yang sudah dia katakan barusan. Menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, gadis itu meruntukki semua yang membuat Natsu memarahinya dalam satu desisan dan delikan tajam yang menyeramkan. "M-maaf Erza, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Ah!" lagi-lagi Erza menghela nafas. "Apa aku memang tidak boleh menikah?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Erza?!" sentak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

Yah, sudah mereka ketahui sejak lama kalau mimpi sahabat scarletnya itu hanyalah meninggalkan tempat keji bernama klub malam dan para mucikari berkedok keluarga. Itu sudah berlalu lama sampai hari ini, dan mungkin, menikah adalah hal yang lain dari kelanjutan mimpinya.

Masalahnya...

"Habisnya, yang ingin dengan model porno Fairy Tail itu siapa? Selain pria berhidung belang yang hobinya menyodoki selangkangan setiap perempuan sejenis si Jellal itu?"

BRAAAAKKK...

"Erza..."

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Ketiga orang dalam ruang pemotretan itu menoleh, dan mendapati Gray Fullbuster berbaju lengkap yang acak-acakan (akibat semalam) dengan wajah menyeramkan. Tatapan sengit itu untuk Erza seorang, tapi Natsu dan Lucy ikutan kena imbasnya.

"KAU APAKAN MOBILKU, HAH?!"

Gray menyerbu ke depan, membuat Natsu dan Lucy begidik mundur. Erza setenang biasanya. Masih bisa menatap remeh dan pasang seringai nakal yang er- seksi? Oke. Kalau bukan karena masalah mobil tempo hari mungkin Gray Fullbuster akan langsung begidik juga, karena...

BRUKKK... KREEKKK...

Erza langsung menarik dan membanting Gray tanpa ampun ke lantai. Oh, tak lupa menginjak pinggangnya dari belakang dan juga memelintir lengannya. Sampai terdengar bunyi-bunyi kematian yang mengerikan. Setidaknya, di telinga Natsu dan Lucy.

Erza atlet segala jenis beladiri sewaktu sekolah, ingat?

"Mobilmu. Kenapa?" tanya Erza sadis. Gray sudah meraung-raung kesakitan, dan lagi, entah keberuntungan atau kesialan lagi kalau semua ruangan dalam gedung ini seluruhnya kedap suara. Termasuk ruang pemotretan.

"Iya iya, Er- _chan_! ampun!" Gray langsung melancarkan semua jurus memohon ampun sampai Erza luluh dan melepaskan seluruh kunciannya yang menyakitkan. Lucy langsung menyeret gadis scarlet itu keluar ruangan dengan modus _muffin_ panas rasa strawberry di kantin pagi ini.

Tinggal kameramen berambut pink dan model stripp berambut hitam dalam ruangan itu, sekarang.

"Tenang sob, iblis itu nanti akan menikah dengan orang paling kaya se- Fiore! kau bisa dapat mobil paling upgrade dari rongsokanmu yang sudah dia hancurkan sebagai gantinya!" bisik Natsu saat membantu Gray berdiri.

"APA KAU BILANG, FLAMEHEAD?"

Dan cerita picisan itu mengalir dari mulut Natsu Dragneel. Beserta bumbu-bumbu penyedapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di kantor majalah Fairy Tail, tepatnya gedung barat yang didesain sedemikian rupa untuk segala jenis pemotretan, Lucy Heartfillia sedang berusaha mengencangkan sebuah korset di tubuh seorang model berambut ikal.

"Bisa kau tarik nafasmu sedikit lagi, Risley- _san_?" tanya, atau tepatnya perintah Lucy langsung dilaksanakan sang model berwajah india.

Yah. Risley, dari Mermaidhell Entertaiment itu bukan seorang bintang porno. Pernikahannya bersama seorang eksekutif kerajaan yang menjadikannya fenomenal dan terdampar di sini. Fairy Tail Magazine. Untuk menjadi bintang tamu dalam artikel sebanyak tiga lembar di tengah majalah dewasa itu.

"Sudahkah Lucy- _san_? Ini rasanya sesak sekali!" gerutu nyonya muda itu, tak aneh melihat pinggangnya jadi terlihat dua kali lebih ramping dari semula. "Aneh, padahal aku sudah berdiet ketat sebelum hari pernikahan. Dan itu belum lama!"

"Tolong tahanlah, pemotretannya hanya sebentar, kok!"

Erza menghela nafas setelah mengganti pakaian longgar dan tertutupnya dengan bikini kuning bermotif emas. Gosip mengatakan kalau Risley makan sangat sedikit dan melakukan diet ekstrim sejak usia delapan belas, tapi tubuhnya tetap melar, sedangkan Erza kebalikannya. Gadis scarlet kita ini makan apapun yang dia mau, walaupun tidak sebanyak Natsu, tapi tubuhnya tetap seperti itu.

Mungkin dia harus bersyukur, setidaknya Erza tidak harus menghindari makanan manis kesukaannya. Cake.

"Para model, sudah siapkah kalian semua? Cepat kemari! Pemotretan harus segera selesai sebelum malam!"

Laxus dan toa-nya adalah hal menyebalkan yang bisa didengar setelah scandal, sejak awal pengambilan gambar selalu terdengar dari dekat kameraman. Pria berambut kuning itu begitu kekar, tapi kini wajahnya pucat. Selalu ada cairan yang merembes celana denimnya akhir-akhir ini, dan itu baunya sama seperti aroma ayah angkat Erza.

"Charla, cepat kau beri polesan Erza dan Risley, waktumu dua puluh menit!" perintahnya, pada seorang artis make up Fairy Tail yang langsung bergegas memoleskan pewarna wajah pada Erza dan Risley yang lihai, belum sampai dua puluh menit Erza dan Risley sudah dua kali lebih cantik.

Pemotretan Risley lebih dulu dilakukan, Erza punya waktu lima menit untuk bersantai. Menghampiri para perempuan yang tidak terlalu sibuk, ada Lucy diantaranya, sambil berharap mendapat sedikit gosip hangat yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Lucy, kau tahu tidak, fammous d'elle dan channel mengeluarkan tas baru loh!"

Yah, obrolan a la perempuan.

"KYAAA!..."

Erza larut dalam obrolan membosankan itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum teriakkan nona Risley dari belakang sana membuyarkan semuanya. Seluruh pengisi ruang pemotretan ricuh seketika. Kepanikan melanda Fairy Tail Magazine dalam sekejap.

Laxus tiba-tiba tumbang ketika berkoar mencemooh Risley beberapa detik yang lalu.

"LUCE! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" teriakkan Natsu yang langsung menahan tubuh kekar berotot tuan muda Dreyar itu bersama beberapa pria. Sang blonde cantik langsung menelpon ambulance.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Laxus Dreyar sudah terbaring di unit gawat darurat Fiore Hospital.

Kakek Makarov yang genit, CEO Fairy Tail Magazine yang sering dipanggil Master itu menangis tersedu-sedu begitu mendengar berita tentang cucunya dari Jellal – yang mendapat telepon dari Erza – langsung meluncur bersama si biru ke rumah sakit.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Jellal penasaran, Makarov mengigiti sehelai saputangan lusuh di sampingnya.

"Hanya kelelahan," jawab Erza, lalu menarik lengan Jellal agar sedikit membungkuk. Gadis bersurai scarlet itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kedua bola mata tuan Fernandes membulat.

"Maaf, kami berdua permisi sebentar.."

Jellal dan Erza membungkuk hormat sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang tunggu. Masih di wilayah rumah sakit, Jellal membawa Erza ke taman selatan yang lumayan sepi. Langit sore Magnolia yang berwarna jingga itu perlahan meredup. Lampu taman mulai menyala satu persatu.

Keduanya berada dalam susasana romantis tanpa sadar.

"Stadium akhir?" ucap Jellal, membahas penyakit sebenarnya yang diderita Laxus Dreyar. Erza membisikannya tadi karena merasa ragu. Takut kabar itu menjadi tiket Master Makarov ke 'alam sana' seketika jika didengar serempak.

"Ya," Erza menghempaskan bokong seksinya di kursi taman, diikuti si rambut azure, di kursi yang sama. "Aids itu, sekali lihat aku sudah tahu seberapa parah penyakitnya."

Jellal menatap gadis itu tak percaya. Beberapa pikiran negatif bermunculan seperti jamur di kepalanya. Erza menghela nafas.

"Laxus mengeluarkan cairan berbau menyengat yang menjijikan, merembes sampai celana jeans tebalnya. Dia seperti ayah angkatku. Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya, bahkan menghambat virusnya. Laxus tinggal menunggu malaikat maut mengantarnya ke pintu neraka."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, t ubuh Jellal bergetar pelan. Wajahnya memucat, dengan kedua tangan sedingin es. Erza tahu itu tepat setelah dia menggenggam kedua telapak lebar, itu untuk menenangkan si empunya. Jellal mengatur nafas.

"Hei Erza..."

"Hm?"

"Apa... kau mau menerimaku, sekalipun aku.. aku.."

Jellal mendapati Erza kebingungan dengan ucapannya sesaat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum. "Kau menanyakan lamaran erotismu tempo hari?"

Jellal mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu. Ya ampun, mulutnya se-vulgar dokter tua berambut merah muda waktu itu, batinnya.

"Hm... ahahaha!"

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Erza tertawa. Tapi Jellal merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan tawa ceria itu. Si gadis scarlet menghela nafas panjang sebelum bercerita.

"Aku ini seorang model majalah dewasa, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku, dimana mereka, bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka menyayangiku atau tidak karena aku dibesarkan dalam sebuah bar remang-remang sejak dulu..

" Jellal, kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang sudah biasa melihat _sex_ sebelum usia lima tahun."

SREEEKK...

Jellal menarik tubuh seksi Erza ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Wajah Erza merona di dada bidang seksi pemuda itu, tentu saja, farfum mahal yang segar tercium samar dari kemejanya. Natsu atau Gray pernah memeluknya, tapi tak pernah senyaman ini.

"Aku tidak peduli, Erza. Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Itu saja."

"Tapi..."

"Jika kau tidak mau denganku, aku bisa carikan pria baik yang lebih baik dariku untukmu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa hidup dengan normal. Layaknya wanita terhormat." tiba-tiba saja Jellal merasakan lelehan air di dadanya.

"Kenapa?" Erza mencengkram punggung Jellal, membuat bagian itu kusut sedangkan dia masih memeluk gadis itu posesif. "Kenapa kau mau..."

"Karena aku pernah berada di posisimu, Erza. Apa itu tidak cukup?" pelukan itu mengerat. "Aku...

"Hanya tidak mau melihat orang yang kucintai berada dalam lingkaran kotor yang pernah kualami, itu saja!"

Nafas Erza tercekat. Jellal melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis itu lembut, senyuman hangat yang sangat tipis terbentuk di wajah tampan itu, membuat siapapun wanita yang melihatnya akan merona. Sayangnya, Erza Scarlet hanya bisa menunduk.

"Jellal, bisa kau beri aku waktu untuk berpikir?"

Tangan kanan Erza digenggam Jellal hangat, lalu didekatkan menuju wajah menawan model kaya raya berambut biru. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di sana, membuat si empunya merona lagi.

"Tentu, apapun itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: wohooo... i'm come bek!

Ada banyak kesalahan di chap kemarin, dan hontou, makasih banget buat kalian yang udah pada ngingetin. Bahkan ada juga yang sampai ngotot. Pokoknya thanks.

Semoga kalian suka chap 8 yang chetaarrr ini!

Babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy...


End file.
